Une banalité très plaisante
by Titi2206
Summary: Bella à une vie très banale, entourée de ses amis, une banalité dont elle veut à tout prix sortir. Jusqu'au jour ou il arrive, il va changer son univers, lui et ses ennuis. Va-t-elle arriver à percer son secret? Et Si finalement elle préférait être une fille ordinaire... All humans!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:** _Le nouveau_

Bella regardait la route pendant que Jessica lui parlait des vacances de noël qu'elle avait passé chez ses cousins de Californie:

« Si t'avais été là, t'aurais adoré! Franchement! »

Bella était contente de retrouver Jessica. Elle lui avait beaucoup manqué .C'était sa meilleure amie depuis le collège ,et pourtant c'était comme si elles se connaissaient depuis leur naissance. Elles n'étaient pas toujours d'accord sur tous les points, mais Bella aimait bien ç jeune fille était contente de la retrouver ,mais sa joie disparût peu à peu, plus elles se rapprochaient du lycée, plus elle était mal à l'aise. Celle-ci détestait l'école, et surtout les élèves . Elle détestait aussi les professeurs. Elles allèrent dans un coin pour attendre les autres .Jess sauta sur le mur de environ un mètre et demie et s'y assis .Bella se contenta d'appuyer le coude dessus :

« Toi qui n'était pas là, pendant ces vacances tu n'a pas entendu le scoop du siècle! S'exclama son amie.

Bella l'air intriguée lui fit signe de continuer:

-Un nouveau au lycée! Continua-t-elle.

-Quoi? S'exclama Bella.

Cette fois-ci elle avait accaparé toute son attention.

-C'est ma soeur qui me l'a dis.

-C'est impossible, il n'y a pas eu de nouveau dans cette ville complètement naze, depuis ...depuis...Eric! Rétorqua Bella.

-Et pourtant...

-Il sera dans quelle classe?

Jessica était toute excitée :

-D'après Lauren ,en terminale.

Sur ces mots le sourire de la jeune fille s'affaissa :

-C'est bien là le soucis !

Elles étaient en seconde, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un terminale puisse s'intéressait à elles:

-Salut! S'exclamèrent Lauren et qui Mike venait d'arriver.

-Salut! »

Ils étaient un groupe de cinq depuis le collège., étant resté ensemble même au lycée, malgré que certains en doutaient . Tous différents et c'est ce qui faisait leur force. Lauren était grande et mince, elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs ,que Bella adorait ,et de jolies yeux verts. Jessica était un peu plus grande et avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus clairs Elle avait des notes incroyable, elle avait toujours était la meilleure de la classe. Quant à Mike , il était mince, assez petit, aux yeux bleus, le jeune garçon avait toujours eu un faible pour Bella et ne le cachait pas au gand mécontentement de Jessica. Ils tous amis et formaient un groupe, assez populaire.D'ailleurs quelqu'un manquait au tableau la cinquième garçon : Eric.

« Et le retardataire? Fit Lauren comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de Bella.

-Toujours pareil, répondit Jessica en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. »

Le cloche sonna, et ils furent obligés de se rendre dans leurs classes respectives. Bella alla donc vers sa classe et croisa sa soeur Tanya ,dans le couloir. Celle-ci était la capitaine des cheerleaders et aussi la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Elle était grand, blonde avec des yeux marrons,les mêmes que ceux de Bella. Elle était assez mince et avait tous les atouts pour attirer les mecs. Tanya était avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée: Jake. Il était grand, cheveux chatains avec les yeux bleus qui les hypnotisait toutes,une peau mâte qui les faisaient envier et de beaux muscles qui les faisaient toutes fondre. Même si elle refusait de l'admettre Bella était folle amoureuse de lui, depuis la quatrième ,lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapé alors qu'elle tombait . Bien sur ça l'énervait que sa soeur sorte avec lui mais c'était irréversible ,il était le gars le plus populaire, elle était la fille la plus populaire :le couple parfait. Bella était tout le contraire de sa soeur , elle détestait l'attention. Mais parfois ,elle s'imaginait ,cette scène parfaite ,elle, populaire avec Jake pour petit-ami. Mais se faisait vite rattraper par la réalité .Pourtant ,elle n'était pas moche ,elle était même belle et aurait fait une parfaite cheerleaders mais sa soeur qui la détestait aurait tout fait pour la remettre à sa vraie place ,celle d'une lycéenne invisible et banale. Elle haïssait sa vie car elle la trouvait tout simplement banale. A peine le professeur d'histoire avait-il commencé à parler qu'Eric entra en trombe dans la classe. Il s'excusa et vint s'assoir à côté de Bella ,au fond de la classe. Eric avait des cheveux châtains, il était assez petit et assez simple. Bella l'apréciait beaucoup. Eric était arrivé tout droit d'Australie lorsqu'ils avaient huit que Bella préférait chez lui c'était son désintéressement pour ce que l'on pouvait bien penser de lui :

« Problème d'oreillers? Se moqua Bella.

Le jeune garçon plissa les yeux l'air en colère ,ce qui la fit rire .

-C'est pas ma faute, c'est ma mère, chuchota Eric. »

Bella sourit. La mère d'Eric était très gentille et très jeune d'esprit, on savait que l'on pouvait lui parler de tout. L'heure et demie d'histoire passa assez vite . Et ensuite la jeune fille,eut encore une heure et demie de Sciences .Puis vint l'heure d'aller manger. Elle alla chercher Jessica jusqu'à sa classe. Celle-ci sortit avec Mike toute en colère de la classe de cours:

« Saleté de profs! Hurla Jessica .

Elle était en colère comme d'habitude après un cours de Français:

-Si ils croient que ça va continuer comme ça...c'est vrai! Enfin...pourquoi on se révolterait pas après tout...ils sont tous pareils...contents de nous voir ,nous plier au règlement...on peut rien dire ,après tout on est pas en démocratie?...C'est une ...une

-Dictature! Finit Eric qui les avait rejoint.

Ils soufflèrent en même temps:

-C'est bon? Tu crois qu'on peut aller manger ,maintenant?Demanda Bella à Jess ?

-Oui! En plus ,je veux à tout prix voir le nouveau ,il paraît qu'il est canon! Dit-elle tout sourire.

Ils allèrent s'installer à une table dans un coin ,et Lauren arriva:

« Salut!

-Salut!

-Pas de signe du nouveau? S'empressa de demander Jessica.

-Non!Dit Lauren. »

Ils ne virent finalement pas le nouveau de toute la journée. Le soir Jessica resta chez sa meilleure amie pour faire leurs devoirs, puis elles s'installèrent sur le canapé :

« Jess?

-Oui,répondit celle-ci.

-Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ,par rapport à tes vacances de noël en Californie? Lui demanda Bella.

-Je...Je...

-Jess! N'essaye même pas de me mentir, t'en es incapable,la coupa-t-elle.

-Okay! Lâcha celle-ci vaincue. Là-bas j'ai rencontré quelqu'un...

-Oui? L'encouragea son amie.

-Et...il s'appelle Tyler. C'est un ami de mon cousin Garett et un soir ,on est sorti et ça faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il me plaisait. Et ce soir-là ,il m'a dragué. Au début je croyais que c'était un jeu, donc je suis rentrée dedans. Mais il s'est avéré qu'il était sérieux. Et donc on est sorti ensemble. Il est tout simplement géniale! Mais ensuite, j'ai du partir et on ne s'est même pas dis au revoir. Je voulais te le dire ,mais j'ai pas trouvé le bon moment.

Bella rigola:

-On était toute la journée ensemble!

-Je sais, fit Jessica en rigolant. Mais...je

-Je suis super contente pour toi Mary,S'exclame Bella.

Elle lui expliqua tout dans les moindres détails,puis lança:

-C'est pour ça, que je comptais sur le nouveau ,même s'il est en terminale...

-Et que fais-tu de Mike ?

-Il n'avait qu'à se réveiller plus tôt !

Bella sourit, c'était la meilleur façon d'oublier:

-Tu sais toi aussi tu pourrais te mettre en chasse,fit Jessica.

-Hum...non!

-Pourquoi?

-Parceque,répondit Bella.

-Ton éternel béguin pour un certain Jake,c'est ça la cause?

-Quoi,s'exclama-t-elle.

-Me prends pas pour une cruche! T'es folle de lui,ça crève les yeux!Déclara l'autre. »

Bella n'eut pas le temps de contester que son petit frère, Tommy ,entra dans la pièce ,un large sourire sur le visage,le sac au dos ,visiblement heureux de retrouver sa soeur. Il se jeta dans ses bras,et elle lui fit un gros calin. Tommy avait 5 ans. Il était blond,comme Tanya et avait les yeux de sa mère:bleus. Il adorait Bella . Sa mère étant morte à ses 1 ans, la jeune fille s'était occupé de lui, comme une mère avec son enfant. Son père entra à sa suite et souffla. Il dit bonjour à Jessica et jeta un oeil au courrier. Son père était shérif de la ville, et il semblait complètement à côté de la plaque, en ce qui concernait l'adolescence .Mais ,après la mort de sa femme ,qui avait était une terrible tragédie, il s'était bien occupé de ses enfants. Il aurait pu trouver une autre femme qui l'aurait aimé ,car il était beau et intelligent et très apprécié mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait aimé qu'une seule femme de toute sa vie, la même femme qui lui avait donné ses trois merveilleux enfants. Bella aida Tommy à se débarasser de son cartable, de son manteau et de son bonnet. Mary sut alors que c'était le moment pour elle de partir. Elle salua son amie et partit.

Le soir ,alors que Bella était sur son lit en train de réviser ,sa soeur entra dans sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit. Celle-ci fut très étonnée, car ,Tanya n'avait plus fait ça depuis longtemps, elle regrettais cette époque ,ou elles étaient toujours fourrées ensembles,mais c'était il y a bien longtemps:

« Tu as vu le nouveau? lui demanda sa soeur.

-Sors de ma chambre, grogna Bella.

Comme si elle n'avait rien entendu elle continua:

-Il est...

Elle souffla comme si elle venait de courir un marathon:

-Géniale! Finit-elle. Il est canon, en plus.

Bella fit comme si elle s'en fichait et continua ses révision. Sa soeur finirait bien par partir:

-Je vais larguer Jake! Déclara Tanya.

Cette fois-ci sa soeur sortit sa tête de ses bouquins:

-Tu vas quoi?

-Oé!

-Mais ,attend,attend,attend! Tu vas vraiment faire ça?

-Oui! Je préfère le nouveau!

-Qui te dis ,qu'il sera intéressé?

Cette fois-ci Tanya la regarda d'un regard méprisant:

-Je ne m'appelle pas Isabella! Bien sur qu'il sera intéressé ,tu as déjà vu un mec me refuser quoi que ce soit?

Cette fois-ci elle avait entièrement raison. Quelqu'un klaxonna dehors et Tanya se leva du lit, pour partir, puis elle s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte:

-Au fait! Jake sera libre, mais ne croit pas que c'est pour ça ,qu'il sera intéressé .

Puis elle partit dans un éclat de rire, et sortit. Bella était en colère ,mais en même temps contente de savoir qu'elle ne verrais plus sa soeur se coller à lui dans les couloirs du lycée. Ce soir-là ,elle s'endormit paisiblement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**_Une rencontre ratée_

« T'es sage ,d'accord? Demanda Bella à son frère .

-Je veux pas y aller, lui dit celui-ci.

Ils étaient devant l'école de Tommy ,et Jessica attendait dans la voiture.

-S'il te plaît emmène-moi avec toi!

-Crois-moi je préférerais être ici avec toi que là-bas!

-Je veux pas y aller! Bouda Tommy en tapant du pied par terre.

-Ecoute tu vois ça? Lui demanda Bella en lui donnant sa montre.

Il acquiesça :

-Et bien tu vois la plus petite aiguille? Lorsqu'elle sera là,lui dit la jeune fille en montrant 5heures. Je serais là ,et je te délivrerai de cet endroit,lui fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-C'est vrai?Juré ? Demanda Tommy sceptique .

-Craché! Lui répondit sa soeur. Tiens!

Elle lui donna sa montre et la mit dans la poche de sa veste:

-Tu la casse pas, d'accord?

Il acquiesça. Elle l'enlaça lui fit ,un bisou sur la joue et le regarda courir vers l'école, elle repartit vers la voiture.

Jessica avait cours, mais Bella et Eric étaient libres, et devaient attendre le prochain cours, ils allèrent donc dans un coin ou on ne pourrait pas les voir. Eric prit une cigarette et l'alluma. Bella ne fumait pas beaucoup. Eric l'avait initié. Elle évitait de trop fumer car elle savait que si son père sentait l'odeur de tabac sur elle, elle était bonne pour l'enfer :

« Tanya va larguer Jake! Déclara Bella. Enfin si c'est pas déjà fait...

-Vraiment? Demanda Eric surpris.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Ca va faire un raffut cette histoire!

-Tu m'étonne! Fit Bella.

-Mais pourquoi ,elle ferait ça?

-Pour le nouveau, elle s'est mis en tête de sortir avec lui.

-Ah!

Ils se turent un moment :

-Lauren l'a vu.

-Le nouveau? S'étonna Bella.

-Oé! A ce qu'il paraît il est pas mal.

-Hum...

Eric se leva écrasa sa cigarette et prit son sac :

-Bon je te laisse, je dois aller donner un papier au secrétariat.

-Ok, à toute!

-A toute! »

Bella resta là longtemps à réfléchir:

« Hum...excuse-moi tu pourrais me passer une cigarette? Lui demanda la voix d'un garçon.

Elle ne le regarda même pas:

-Tu n'as qu'à t'en acheter! Lâcha-t-elle.

Elle reprit une bouffée de cigarette et regarda qui était son interlocuteur. Elle ne le reconnut pas mais le trouva magnifique. Il était grand, élancé, des cheveux cuivrés totalement en désordre. Il avait aussi de magnifiques yeux verts. Il avait même un petit côté mauvais garçon ce que Bella adorait:

-Okay!Okay! Désolé de t'avoir dérangé! Fit-il en partant un peu vexé.

Voilà pourquoi ,elle n'avait pas de copain, elle souffla et s'adossa au mur.

-Merde! Cracha-t-elle.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette ,et partit vers son cours. La journée sa passa assez bien. La nouvelle de la rupture entre Jake et Tanya avait fait le tour du lycée et tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. En dernière heure de l'après-midi Bella se dirigea vers le club de théâtre. C'était plus une activité qu'un cour, mais elle avait l'habitude de s'occuper du maquillage ou de la coiffure à chaque pièce de théâtre présentée aux élèves .C'était soit théâtre ,soit pom-pom girl ou soit le club de la fanfare .Etant donné qu'elle ne jouait pas d'instrument de musique et que sa soeur était la capitaine des pom-pom girls ,elle avait choisi théâtre. Quand elle arriva ,elle reconnut tout le monde. Madame Bines parlait avec un élève ,qu'elle ne reconnut pas puisqu'il était de dos. Elle alla sur une chaise dans le fond de la salle et attendit. Madame Bines prit la parole:

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous. J'espère que vous avez bien profité de ces vacances. En tout cas moi j'ai été très inspiré. Bien! J'aimerais que vous accueilliez chaleureusement un nouvel élève qui se joint à nous, il est nouveau ici ,aussi je vous demande de tout faire pour qu'il se sente bien avec nous ,Edward ,dit-elle.

Puis elle désigna quelqu'un à côté de Bella ,avec la main. Elle regarda qui était-ce, enfin elle saurai qui était le nouveau.

_« Oh! Non c'est pas vrai, pensa-t-elle. »_

A 2 sièges à côté d'elle, se trouvait le gars qui lui avait demandé une cigarette le matin-même. C'était donc lui le nouveau. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu mais elle n'y avait pas trop fais attention. C'était lui son « futur beau-frère ». Il la regarda mais détourna vite le regard.

-Bien! Hum...Isabella! Comme je sais, que vous ne voulez faire que le maquillage et la coiffure ,vous allez répondre aux questions d'Edward, les autres vous venez avec moi ,sur scène.

_« Super! ,pensa-t-elle. »_

La jeune fille s'avança vers le dénommé Edward, et s'assit à côté de lui,tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la scène. Il affichait un air décontracté mais en même temps, il avait un petit sourire en coin.

« Des questions? Demanda Bella.

-Hum...t'es sure que tu ne vas pas me remballer comme tout à l'heure?

-Pas sure! Mais on peut essayer!

Il rigola:

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas sur la scène avec les autres?

-Parce que, c'est pas mon truc! Alors ,je préfère rester dans les coulisses.

-Oh! Isabella c'est ça?

-Bella, rectifia-t-elle.

-D'accord, alors Bella, je peux savoir, pourquoi c'est pas ton truc?

-Je n'aime pas ...l'attention!

-Oh!

-En tout cas, j'espère que ça n'est pas ton cas...dit-elle.

-Pourquoi?

-Et bin, c'est clair, non? T'es nouveau, et il n'y a pas eu de nouveau, depuis super longtemps. Tu sais que tu fais place dans toutes les conversations ,ces temps-ci.

Le garçon fronça légèrement les sourcils:

-Dans les tiennes, aussi? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Hum...on va dire, dans celles de mes amies,répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il rigola.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait pom-pom girl? C'est pas votre truc à vous les filles?

Elle faillit s'énervait, elle détestait les machos, mais elle s'efforça de rester calme:

-Et bien, faut croire que non!

Il acquiesça:

-En faite, ma soeur est la capitaine. Et on va dire qu'elle et moi,on est pas très ...copines.

Tu dois surement la connaître, Tanya!

-Hum...désolé,je vois pas. Elle ne devait pas être si inoubliable!

Ouille! Bella aurait été ravie, que sa soeur l'entende. C'était la première fois qu'on ne bavait pas devant celle-ci.

-Wahou! Rigola-t-elle.

-Quoi?

-Non, rien ,ça va!

-T'es en quel classe? Lui demanda Edward.

Aille!

-Hum...je suis en seconde.

-Oh! Fit-il. Et ta soeur?

Aille!

-Hum...

-Elle, elle est en terminale.

-Okay! Fit celui-ci en hochant la tête.

Elle comprit qu'il était comme tous les autres. Elle se tût avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter. Première conversation ,elle le détestait déjà.Il était peut-être franche mais trop à son goût .Elle partit ,elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Jessica:

« Ah! Salut! Enfin fini ces cours! S'exaspéra cette dernière. »

Elle partirent ,prirent Tommy en chemin et Jess les déposa chez eux. Bella décida de ne pas lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:_ Finalement peut-être un peu ..._

Le lendemain ,ce fût la même chose que la veille Jess avait cour ,alors que Bella devait attendre. Cette fois-ci ,elle attendit avec Lauren :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Bella?S'exaspéra cette dernière après que Jessica soit partie :

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai?

-Bin, t'es bizard, je vois bien à ton visage qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'énerve.

-Tu dois te tromper.

-Isabella!

-Okay, c'est juste que...j'ai rencontré le nouveau...déclara-t-elle.

-C'est vrai?

Bella acquiesça:

-Mais il m'a remis à ma place. Non pas qu'il m'intéresse , enfin c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau mais...il est...exaspérant!

-Il est plutôt beau?

-T'écoute ce que je te dis,s'énerva Bella.

Lauren rigola:

-Oui,mais je m'en fais pas !C'est toi qui complique toujours tout!Dit-elle à Bella une main posée sur son épaule.

Sur ce ,elle s'éloigna:

-C'est pas vrai! Je complique rien du tout! Cria-t-elle. »

Mais Lauren continuait de marcher. Bella se retourna pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son casier mais elle entra dans quelqu'un :

« Excusez-moi!Dit-elle un peu énervée et sans regarder la personne.

-C'est pas grave! Lui répondit une voix qu'elle reconnut.

Edward ! Elle refusait de levait la tête pour le voir ,alors elle attendit qu'il parte. Mais il ne se décidait toujours pas à partir,alors pour en finir ,elle leva la tête et demanda:

-Oui?

-Est-ce que t'as une minute pour parler?

-Hum...je n'ai pas trop le temps là, mentit-elle.

-Je ne serai pas long ,lui promit-il.

-Okay, souffla-t-elle.

-Est-ce que ça va? Commença-t-il.

Elle sourit, au moins il était poli:

-Oui, et oui.

-C'était pour quoi le deuxième oui?

-Oui, je vais bien, et oui je parlerai de toi à ma soeur, fit la jeune fille pressée d'en finir.

-Quoi?

-Oh !ça va !J'ai compris! Autre chose?

-Attend! Attend! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as compris. Je venais juste te voir, pour te demander ce que j'avais dis pour que tu t'en aille aussi vite hier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? Demanda Bella en haussant un sourcil.

-Oé!

-T'es en quel classe? Ah !Seconde! Oui une gamine, quoi! Bon allez on va tenter la soeur...,l'imita-t-elle.

-Okay! Non! Je voulais pas dire ça. Tu n'es pas une gamine, bien au contraire, d'ailleurs ,et j'ai voulus savoir, en quelle classe ta soeur était pour faire la discussion, c'est tout! Je suis désolé si tu l'a pris comme ça!

Bella fronça les sourcils:

-Je m'en fiche de toute façon.

Sur ce ,elle commença à partir mais il l'arrêta:

-Okay! C'est quoi ton problème?

-J'en ai aucun! Okay! Excuse-moi d'avoir réagi comme ça, d'accord ? C'est bon?

Sur ce ,elle partit.

« Et puis là il me fait «ça va mal se finir ,cette histoire » ,raconta Eric.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient tous à la cafétéria et Eric racontait l'accrochage qu'il avait eu avec un prof le matin-même.

Le groupe fut intrigué:

-Je l'ai vu!Le nouveau! Et il est magnifique, tu devrais le voir Bella !

Celle-ci ne sut que dire alors elle se contenta d' hausser les épaules. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas, après tout il s'était excusé et avait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça. Mais une fois qu'elle n'aimait pas quelqu'un ,même s'il était gentil, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'aimer.

« Hum...3+3,demanda Bella à son petit frère en lui donnant une assiette qu'elle venait d'essuyer pour qu'il l'a range.

-6!S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

-Hum...6+6?

-Heu...12!

-Hum...8+8?

Cette fois-ci ,Tommy ne savait pas ,alors il compta avec ses doigts:

-Hep, l'arrêta Bella. Madame Carter ne sera pas contente si tu ne sais pas ta leçon, tommy!

Celui-ci bouda, ce qui fit rire sa soeur ,elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui donna une autre assiette. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Tanya accourut ,se regarda dans le miroir et parût être contente de ce qu'elle voyait,puis elle alla ouvrir:

« Ah! Salut! Fit-elle avec une voix qui fit rire Bella.

Tanya avait tenté d'être séductrice mais sa soeur trouvait ça ridicule. Cette dernière entendit quelqu'un entrer et Tommy se précipita pour aller voir qui c'était .Bella le rejoignit, et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle trouva Edward, sur le canapé,son canapé!

-Salut toi!Dit-il à Tommy, qui s'était assis sur le canapé à côté de lui.

-Salut! T'es qui toi?

-Je m'appelle Edward, et toi?

-Tommy, et elle c'est ma soeur Bella,lui dit Tommy en montrant cette dernière du doigt.

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire, mais celle-ci resta de marbre:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Oh! Ta soeur doit me donner des cours, que je dois rattraper.

Bella faillit rire, sa soeur n'écrivait même pas ses cours sur ses propres cahiers.

-Vous vous connaissez?Demanda Tommy en regardant Bella puis Edward, puis Bella et encore une fois Edward.

-Oé! Répondit celui-ci. On est dans le même lycée.

-Dans la même classe? Demanda Tommy.

-Non! Répondit Bella .Viens Tommy ,tu dois te mettre en pyjama pour aller au lit, renchérit-elle en tendant la main vers son frère pressée de partir.

-Non, je veux rester avec Edward!

-Tommy! S'énerva Bella.

Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas:

-Hey! Ptit' Tom , il faut obéir à ta sœur, lui dit Edward.

-Okay! Mais tu reviendras me voir,alors! Bouda Tommy.

-Hum...

Il regarda Bella:

-Peut-être !Finit-il.

-Okay! Cool!

Puis Tommy se leva du canapé ,étendit les bras et fit semblant d'être un avion pour monter les marches. Bella se retourna et faillit foncer dans sa soeur, celle-ci la regarda avec mépris et repris un sourire pour aller à côté du jeune homme . Bella monta et aida son frère à s'habiller:

-Je l'aime bien! Lança Tommy. Et toi ?

Elle ne sût quoi répondre,alors dis:

-Allez bonhomme ,au lit!

Elle le berça et sortit. Du deuxième étage ,elle pouvait voir, sa soeur en train de rire à tout ce que pouvait dire Edward. Et elle eut comme un petit pincement au coeur, d'une certaine façon elle l'enviait. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir intéresser ce garçon. Peut-être que finalement, elle s'était menti à elle-même en affirmant qu'il ne l'intéressait pas


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: _Invitation_

« Et donc, il m'a dis qu'il viendrait ici, il m'a demandé si je voulait qu'on se voit, déclara Jessica pendant que Bella conduisait.

Le fameux Tyler ,l'avait appelé et il devait venir pour un stage à côté de chez elle. Il allait habité chez un ami quelques temps ,et il voulait la voir:

-Et alors?

-Et bin, j'ai dis oui. J'allai pas refusé. C'est juste dingue! J'arrive pas à y croire. Je pourrais te le présenter. Tu verras, tu vas l'adorer! Il est tout simplement géniale!

Bella sourit. Son amie était toute excitée:

-Il a peut-être un copain à te présenter, renchérit-elle.

-Non Jess !ça va ! J'ai pas besoin de lui pour me trouver un petit-copain.

-Okay! Okay! Mais penses-y quand même!

-Mets-toi bien en tête que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être heureuse!

-Que tu dis! N'ose pas me dire que tu n'aimerais pas! La taquina-t-elle. Bella qu'est-ce que t'as? T'es bizard! C'est moi? Je parle trop? Mais bien sur! Je ne parle que de moi ces temps-ci! Excuse-moi ,c'est juste que je …

-Que tu es heureuse, finit Bella.

Jessica acquiesça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Tu es heureuse alors ...je suis heureuse. »

Elle sourit. Arrivée au lycée ,elles descendirent de voiture et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment .Elles s'assirent sur un banc, et Bella repéra vite Edward :

« Alors, c'est lui? Demanda Mike en montrant ce dernier.

-Ouep!

-Okay ! Je comprends pourquoi elles en sont toutes si folles !

Bella hocha la tête.

-Mince! Je rêve ou il vient vers nous? Demanda Jessica.

Bella tourna la tête et effectivement le garçon se dirigeait vers elles:

« Bonjour, fit celui-ci à Bella.

-Bonjour,lui répondit-elle.

-Hum...Salut! Bella est trop malpolie pour nous présenter alors je vais le faire, fit Jess avec un énorme sourire. Je m'appelle Jessica, et voilà Mike.

-Hum...Edward ,fit-il.

-Alors vous vous connaissez?Bella tu ne m'en avait pas parlé,déclara Jess en regardant son amie.

-Hum...oé, on a ...on a théâtre ensemble,dit Bella.

Puis elle se tourna vers Edward:

-Tu voulais? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Okay! On va vous laisser, on doit ...y aller! Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance Edward!

-Heu... oé, moi aussi!

Ils les laissèrent tous les deux. Le garçon vint s'assoir à côté de Bella:

-Alors, ma soeur t'a bien expliqué la leçon? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

-C'est pas trop...son fort tout ça.

Bella sourit:

-Ce matin Tommy ,n'a fait que parler de toi, il a hâte de te revoir.

Il rigola un peu puis la regarda d'une façon qui la gêna:

-C'est un chouette petit gars!

Bella hocha la tête:

-Un peu comme sa soeur, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle sourit:

-En faite, je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais ce soir, déclara-t-il.

-Je vais sûrement rester chez moi, vu qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire dans cette ville.

Et c'était vrai, la seule chose de bien était le cinéma ,qui n'avait qu'une seule salle. Et la piscine. Il y avait deux côtés de la ville, le côté ou vivait les gens comme Bella, et un autre, un quartier louche, des deals de drogue se faisaient ,un genre de cité. Mais personne de la première moitié ne mettait le pied dans la deuxième partie. On éduquait cette règle aux enfants dès leur premier âge. Tout avait était toujours ainsi. Edward rigola:

-Tu oublies le cinéma!

-Oé! C'est vrai, enfin c'est pas super ,super géniale!

-Peut-être qu'avec moi ça sera mieux, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Serais-tu en train de m'inviter à sortir avec toi? Demanda Bella .

-Serais-tu en train de dire oui à ma proposition?

Elle détestait cette façon, qu'il avait de détourner les sujets, elle avait presque l'impression qu'il jouait avec elle:

-Peut-être que oui...

Edward sourit:

-Peut-être que non, ajouta-t-elle.

-Mais la première réponse me semblait plus convaincante!

-Surement oé! Alors on va dire...

Elle essayait de percevoir dans son regard s'il jouait avec elle ou pas, mais n'y perçut rien du tout:

-Oui! Finit-elle.

-Cool! Je viens te chercher à 6h30. Je t'emmènerai diner ensuite, okay?

-Okay! »

Puis tout sourire ,il partit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:_Les montagnes russes_

Edward se préparait lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha:

« Allo?

-Edward?

-James, s'exclama celui-ci.

-Ca va ?

-Oé, bien et toi?

-Ca va! C'est toujours okay pour Samedi?

-Oé, t'inquiète!

-Je compte sur toi mon pote! Et te fais pas choper par les flics!

-Tu me connais, je suis prudent!

-Oé, je m'inquiète pas!Alors à samedi!

-Oé, Ciao! Répondit Edward. »

Il raccrocha. Il était content de sortir avec Bella. Il la trouvait magnifique avec ses jolies boucles qui tombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules , et ses yeux marrons tellement profonds. Il se regarda dans le miroir et sortit.

« Oh! T'es trop belle, s'exclama Tommy en voyant Bella descendre les marches de l'escalier. Elle avait mis une robe noire avec des collants et des bottes à talons noires. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en un chignon lache. Elle alla faire un bisou sur la joue de son petit frère:

« Tu sors? Lui demanda son père qui était à son bureau.

-Oé!

-Avec les filles?

-Non! Avec un ...copain ,on va au cinéma et après il m'emmène manger un bout.

-T'as besoin d'argent ?

-Non, ça va !J'en ai.

Son père repartit dans ses affaires. C'était ainsi, entre elle et lui depuis la mort de sa mère. Ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment .Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Tanya se précipita sur celle-ci et ouvrit. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Edward , toujours plus beau:

-Oh! Salut! Dit-elle en enroulant une mèche de cheveux avec son doigt.

-Salut! Lui répondit celui-ci. Wahou! Tu es ...splendide! Dit-il.

Tanya fut heureuse .Mais remarqua qu'il ne la regardait pas .Mais regardait quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se tourna. Elle fut surprise puis énervée. Elle regarda sa soeur avec mépris. Celle-ci s'avança vers Edward :

-On peut y aller, dit-elle en refermant la porte de l'extérieur à une Tanya complètement choquée.

Elle entra dans la voiture d'Edward .Ce dernier démarra. Quand ils arrivèrent au cinéma , trois jeunes ,une fille et deux garçons, de style un peu hippies payaient leurs places ,puis vint leur tour. Le jeune garçon paya la place de Bella et des pop-corns. Ils allèrent s'installer au milieu de la salle. Celle-ci était pleine, ils durent donc se mettre derrière les hippies qu'ils avaient croisé .Bella ne savait même pas ce qu'ils allaient regardé. Bien vite le film commença .Il parlait d'une histoire d'amour entre une fille qui se droguait et un flic. Le couple devant eux n'était décidément pas venu pour voir le film ,puisque dès le début ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser et ne se lâchaient plus. Ca rendait la jeune fille vraiment mal à l'aise , elle ne pouvait pas suivre une seconde du film. Elle soupirai pensant qu'ils allaient comprendre mais ça ne marcha pas. Edward la regarda tout en mettant un pop-corn dans sa bouche. Elle réessaya de soupirer pour qu'il comprenne ,mais ça ne marcha toujours pas. Le garçon rigola ,elle le regarda d'un regard noir, il leva les mains en l'air ,comme pour dire qu'il était innocent. A la fin du film ,Bella et Edward, sortirent du cinéma , elle avait pleuré pendant le film et il lui avait pris la main . Elle avait beaucoup aimé ça, aussi elle ressentit un vide énorme lorsqu'il la lâcha. Lorsqu'il sortirent Bella ressentit vite la nuance de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Mais dans la voiture ,elle se réchauffa avec le chauffage . La chanson « Hallelujah » passa à la radio, Edward voulut changer la trouvant trop déprimante mais Bella l'arrêta:

« Laisse! Lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. »

Il se concentra sur la route. Sans s'en rendre compte Bella se mit à chanter .Elle se perdit dans les paroles. Cette chanson lui refit penser à sa mère et elle dut retenir ses larmes. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. La chanson se finit ,et elle ouvrit les yeux ,pour voir qu'Edward la regarda avec un sourire sur les lèvres:

« Tu chantes bien! Dit-il.

-Merci! C'était la chanson préféré de ma mère ,elle écoutait tout le temps. Je me faisais même réveiller par cette chanson.

Bella sourit à ce souvenir:

-Elle mettait ça à fond, et on l'entendait dans toute la maison...jusque dans ma chambre,finit-elle.

-Elle te manque beaucoup ,lui fit Edward.

-Oé! Beaucoup .Mais bon c'est le passé tout ça ...alors on va ou? Lui demanda-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire.

-Manger!Lui répondit-il.

Elle le regarda de travers pour qu'il arrête de se moquer d'elle:

-Non ,sérieux!

-Sérieux! Lui répondit Edward. »

Elle comprit qu'il ne cracherait pas le morceau alors elle se contenta de souffler et de s' adosser à son siège. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant tout le trajet. Bella apprit alors qu'il était de New-York mais qu'il était venu s'installer là à cause de ses parents qui avaient décidé de s'y installé. Elle apprit aussi que c'était un pianiste .Elle apprit qu'il avait une sœur Alice. Il finit par immobiliser la voiture et descendis .Bella ne comprit pas vraiment ou il allait mais le suivit. Ils montèrent les escaliers d'un immeuble. Elle était essoufflée , il s'arrêta devant une porte et la poussa. Ils étaient maintenant sur le toit de l'immeuble. Edward alla regarder de plus près mais Bella resta là en se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle vienne:

«Je suis un peu fatiguée ,tu préfères pas rentrer? Prétexta-t-elle.

Il sourit:

-J 'y crois pas !T'as le vertige!

-Non !S'exclama-t-elle.

Il vint vers elle et elle recula d'un pas mais c'était trop tard il l'avait prise comme une mariée:

-Non! ! Okay! J'ai peur du vide! Relache-moi!

-Regarde ,lui dit-il.

Mais elle refusa de regarder et serrait toujours son cou avec ses bras au cas ou...

-Bella!

-Tu me lâche pas! Je te préviens beaucoup de gens m'aime...même si on dirait pas, ajouta-t-elle. Tu ferais beaucoup de malheureux!

-T'inquiète pas! Lui répondit-il.

-Okay! Dit-elle vaincue.

Il la posa au-dessus du mûr et elle avait donc les pieds dans le vide. Il vint s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle ne pensa pas longtemps à sa phobie. Elle avait devant elle toute sa ville. Elle trouva ça tellement beau qu'elle se demanda presque si c'était vraiment sa ville:

-C'est...wahou!

Il lui sourit:

-Ta ville n'est pas si nulle!

-Oé, c'est vrai! Avoua-t-elle.

-Il y a quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup et que je ne t'ai pas dis.

Bella haussa un sourcil:

-Manger avec des baguettes ,dit-il tout en mettant un cartons chauds sur ses genoux.

Elle l'ouvrit ,pris les baguettes et essaya de prendre les spaghettis avec. Mais rien à faire ,elles glissaient tout le temps.

-Tiens! Lui fit Edward amusé en lui tendant une fourchette.

-Tu as pensé à tout!

Il sourit. Ils mangèrent et continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien ,elle était bien là avec lui. Et elle le trouvait de plus en plus intéressant et elle avait complètement changé d'avis sur son compte. Mais elle commença à avoir froid:

-Tiens! Lui dit-il en lui donnant sa veste.

-Non!

-Mais si! Dit-il tout en la lui mettant sur les épaules.

Elle la resserra autour d'elle. Elle lui sourit et elle était tellement bien avec lui, là devant ce paysage magnifique qu'elle mit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward:

-T'es une fille bizarre! Déclara soudain celui-ci.

Bella rigola:

-Je suis une fille de tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale!

-Tu n'as rien, de ...banale!Crois-moi!

Cette fois-ci elle le regarda comme s'il venait de lui dire que les aliens existaient.

-Tu plaisantes là?

-Non! Tu n'as vraiment rien de banale.

-Bien sur que si! J'ai une vie banale, il ne se passe jamais rien dans ma suis inintéressante ,je n'ai jamais rien à dire.

-Parfois la banalité fait du bien.

Bella fronça les sourcils .Elle ne le comprenait vraiment pas:

-Je sais qu'il y a des choses beaucoup plus grave mais...c'est juste que c'est vraiment lassant .Je ne veux qu'une chose: voyager. Découvrir pleins de trucs ,et faire pleins de connaissance et m'éloigner de cette ville complètement pommée ou tout le monde finit de la même manière.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Bin, tous les couples se forment au lycée. Parce que tout le monde se connaît et il n'y a jamais personne de nouveau .Quand tu nés ici, tu y restes toute ta vie. Les filles sont toutes des censcues qui veulent tout savoir. Elles sortent avec un mec, couchent avec lui,parfois tombent enceinte sans le vouloir ,restent coincées avec le mec,accouchent. Puis vingt ans après ,tu les retrouvent toujours ici avec leurs gosses qu'elles essayent de faire passer pour des anges ,des enfants models. Leur mari ont bu tellement de bières dans leur vie, qu'il ne voit même plus la boucle de leur ceinture tant leur ventre est gros .Et elles ont même créé des clubs de lecture.

Lindsay rigola ,puit reprit:

-Sauf que c'est pas de livre dont elles parlent. Attention! C'est radio-potins !Elles ne font que ça de leur journée. Je suis condamnée à finir ainsi. Tel est mon destin!

-Wahou! Souffla Edward. Mieux encore qu'une voyante!

Bella sourit:

-Toutes les filles? Vraiment? Demanda Edward sceptique.

-Okay! Non! Pas toutes. Mais 90 % oui.

-Ca fait beaucoup!

-Ma mère n'était pas comme ça! Elle non! Je me rappelle comment elle énervait les femmes du comité de la ville. Elle avait toujours le dernier mot. Elle était très intelligente. La seule chose de stupide qu'elle ait fait ,c'est de rester ici. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Je rêve de partir d'ici.

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire?

-Qui s'occuperait de tommy?

Edward allait répondre mais elle le coupa:

-Tu vas me dire mon père. C'est normal après tout! Mais non! Mon père ne s'occupe même plus de nous. C'est comme s'il s'était formé un genre de bulle depuis la mort de ma mère. Il n'est plus du tout le même.

-Pourquoi ,il ne part pas? Beaucoup de gens l'auraient fait.

-C'est la ville de ma mère!

Bella sentit de larmes chaudes lui coulaient sur les joues.

-Et ta soeur?

-Tanya? Oh elle! Elle a commencé à changer dès qu'elle a sut que ma mère avait un cancer. Elle l'a détestait .Elle lui en voulait de pouvoir nous abandonner .Tanya est une garce !ça c'est clair! Mais c'est juste qu'elle...souffre. Et ensuite ça a été à mon tour d'en vouloir à ma soeyr, parce qu'elle n'a pas été là,lorsque j'avais le plus besoin d'elle. Mon père ne parlait plus... C'était l'enfer! Et bien sur il y avait Tommy, j'ai du m'occuper de lui. Le pauvre n'avait que deux ans.

-Et toi tu avais...

-13 ans... Je suis désolée .Je sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça. Je dois t'ennuyer...

-Non! La coupa-t-il. Non pas du tout! Continua-t-il tout en recueillant une larme avec son doigt.

Elle ne sut pas trop ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ni lui d'ailleurs ,mais elle approcha ses lèvres des sienne. Et elles finirent par se toucher. A leur contact ,Bella eut une sensation bizarre. Pas mauvaise ,pas du tout d'ailleurs ,comme si elle retrouvait sa phobie. Elle avait le vertige ,mais d'autre chose. Ca n'était pas le fait d'avoir ses pieds se balançant à plus de quinze mètres du sol. Non! C'était comme si elle était sur des montagnes russes, bloquée tout en haut. Les lèvres d'Edward étaient douces .Elle voulait rester là aussi longtemps que possible mais il se recula. Lorsqu'elle le regarda elle eut comme un pincement au coeur. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas,il n'y avait aucune trace de joie, d'amour ou même d'envie. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était ses yeux remplis de regret. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et dit:

-On...on devrait rentrer. Il est tard.

Et il l'aida à descendre du mur .Elle avait maintenant les pieds sur la terre ferme mais elle n'était pas plus heureuse pour autant. Ils descendirent les escaliers ,rentrèrent dans la voiture ou Bella put se ré trajet se fit en silence. Et arrivés devant sa maison , Edward se contenta de lui dire:

-Bonsoir. »

Elle aurait aimé qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau, qu'il lui dise qu'il ne regrettait rien et qu'il était content de la soirée passée avec elle ,mais il n'en fit rien .Elle descendis de la voiture en lui lançant un faible « bonsoir » et rentra chez elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

« Quel salaud! S'énerva Lauren.

-Comme tu dis!

-Mais t'as peut-être mal comprit …

-Ah non ,ne le défend pas toi aussi,c'est ce qu'a fait Mike ,alors...

-Bin, quoi? C'est vrai! Enfin je le ne défends pas, je dis juste que tu as du mal comprendre, ça m'étonnerais qu'il ait fait tout ça ,pour en arriver à tout regretter.

-Pff! Ces mecs! Râla Lauren.

Elles soupirèrent en même temps et Bella et Eric s'allumèrent une deuxième cigarette. Lauren n'aimait pas les voir fumer, mais savait aussi qu'ils n'arrêterait pas. Bella avait fini par leur raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ils étaient tous chez Eric. Celui-ci était septique par rapport au fait qu'il ait pu être aussi gentil et attentionné pour finalement tout regretter. Quant à Lauren, elle avait déjà été dégoutée par un garçon ,depuis elle les avait tous mis dans la même catégorie de machos, et qui ne pensait qu'au « trois B » ,comme elle le disait: ballon, bière ,...

-Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, lâcha Eric.

Elle lui fit signe de continuer:

-Tu devrais aller le voir...

-Quoi? S'étonna-t-elle. Non! Lauren , dis-lui que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Celle-ci ,resta silencieuse. Et Bella lui envoya un regard déçu.

-Bella! C'est vrai ,quoi! Tu vas pas rester ici à te demander si oui ou non ,il se foutait de ta gueule! S'exclama Eric.

-Mais, je le connais pas plus que ça. Je sais même pas ou il habite.

-Il habite la maison à côté de celle de Milo .Milo m'en a parlé hier en maths.

-Mais...mais...mais...

-Mais? Demanda Eric sachant que Bella trouverait toujours une excuse.

-Ca fait vraiment la fille complètement parano!

-Peut-être mais c'est la seule solution.

-Vous savez quoi? Vous avez raison! Dit-elle tout en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier .

-Heureuse que tu t'en sois rendue compte, s'exclama Eric.

Lauren était restée muette depuis le début. Bella n'avait plus reparlé de Landon avec elle depuis longtemps. Lauren sortait avec lui , mais depuis un moment ,il ne lui parlait presque plus. Elle regrettais de ne pas pouvoir parler de ça avec elle, mais il fallait qu'elle parle à Edward. Elle prit un chewing-gum ,elle ne voulait pas sentir la cigarette. Elle attrapa sa veste et son écharpe :

-Allez! C'est partie! Salut les filles!

-On est tous avec toi ,ma belle! Lança Eric qui ne releva pas la blague qu'elle venait de faire.

Puis Bella sortit ,elle devait à tout prix aller lui parler et comprendre.

J'y vais! J'y vais pas!

Voilà les deux phrases qui ne quittait pas l'esprit de Bella. Elle était dans sa voiture .Elle s'était garée devant la maison d'Edward. Elle se rappelait maintenant ,qu'elle l'avait vu un mois avant avec une affiche « A vendre » .Elle ne savait pas si elle devait allé sonné à sa porte ou pas. Et si elle le faisait ,qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dirait? Mais ,elle voulait savoir !Savoir s'il regrettait ou pas. Elle voulait savoir, pourquoi elle avait lu un sentiment de regret dans ses yeux. Elle se força à effacer toutes ces pensées de sa tête, ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et sortit. Arrivée devant la porte de la maison elle hésita ,mais toqua à la porte. Après quelque secondes ,quelqu'un ouvrit. C'était une petite femme, brune avec les cheveux bouclés. Elle avait des gants ,pour faire le ménage ,aux mains:

« Bonjour, fit la petite femme d'une voix douce.

-Euh...bonjour. Excusez-moi mais Edward habite ici? Demanda-t-elle ,se trouvant toute fois ridicule.

Elle aurait aimé s'enfuir en courant ,mais c'était trop tard.

-Oui, répondit la petite femme tout en ouvrant la porte à Bella pour qu'elle rentre.

Celle-ci se retrouva dans le hall, et elle trouva l'intérieur magnifique. C'était tellement grand .La femme la laissa là , et sembla aller chercher Edward. Celui-ci arriva intrigué:

-Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Hum...

Il se tourna vers la femme:

-Merci Andrea

Puis il se retourna vers Bella.

-Hum...je ...je...

Elle était de plus en plus ridicule ,elle rigola de la situation ,elle se trouvait pathétique:

-J'aurais pas du venir ,je suis désolée. C'est juste que je ...c'est que je savais pas trop...

Elle s'arrêta là.

-Désolé, je suis stupide ...hum...j'aurais pas du venir ,dit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte prête à partir .

Edward la retint par le poignet. Elle le regarda surprise .Il fronça les sourcils:

-Bella, qu'est-ce que...

Il soupira:

-Je dois partir …

-Oé. Je vais te laisser alors.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda Edward.

-Rien ,rien! C'est juste que...je sais pas .Je me suis surement fait des idées mais hier ...tu...

-Oé, hum...Bella,là je dois y aller !

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Explosa la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi je fais quoi?

-Pourquoi ,une seconde t'es gentil ,attentionné...géniale! Et la seconde d'après t'es froid et distant...

-Je suis pas un mec bien pour toi!

Bella éclata de rire, comme s'il avait fait une blague:

-Quoi? C'est la chose la plus stupide qu'on m'ait jamais dit!

Mais elle vit qu'il était très sérieux:

-Donc c'est toi, et c'est pas moi?

-C'est ça, lui répondit-il.

-Attend! On se croirait dans un film là!

-C'est pourtant vrai!

-Dis-moi pourquoi ,tu serais pas bon pour moi, c'est quoi la raison?

-J'y vais justement.

-Bien, je viens avec toi!

Ca n'est qu'après l'avoir dit qu'elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait dit était stupide.

-Quoi? Non!

-Si!

Elle ne savait pas ou elle allait, mais elle savait qu'elle était en colère contre lui ,d'inventer une excuse aussi nulle.

-Je ne peux pas t'emmener .

Elle ouvrit la porte ,sortit de la maison ,chercha la voiture d'Edward et y entra. Elle s'attacha. Il la rejoignit , et démarra le moteur non sans avoir soupirai:

-C'est toi qui l'auras voulu!

Il conduisit et ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le trajet. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était idiote, qu'elle s'était tout simplement faite « larguée ». Si on pouvait appelé ça ,larguée ,étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis ensemble. La situation était vraiment bizarre. Mais ,sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait elle restait dans cette voiture, à côté d'un gars qu'elle aurait du détestait, mais qui elle le savait n'avait rien fait. Il déboucha sur une route ,qui menait ,et elle le savait, qu'à une seule rue. Elle commença a se demander ou il allait. Elle espérait que ça n'était pas le quartier « non fréquentable » comme le disait son père. Bella était maintenant sure ,elle avait raison .Elle se tendit. Edward la regarda:

-Si tu veux descendre...

Incapable d'aligner deux mots elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Après un court moment ,il arrêta la voiture, détacha sa ceinture:

-Tu restes ici !Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Elle avait bien trop peur de descendre alors elle acquiesça . Edward sortit de la voiture ,prit un sac dans le coffre et marcha jusqu'à une maison . Après plusieurs minutes, il ne revenait pas,alors Bella se décida à descendre. Elle voulait savoir une bonne fois pour toute ce qui les empêchait d'être ensemble. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison d'un main tremblante .L'intérieur était très petit et sale .Mais elle n'y fit pas trop attention. Elle avança et découvrit Edward avec plusieurs personnes. La pièce devait être le salon , et elle pouvait les voir grâce à la porte entrebâillée . Une fille était contre un gars et il avait ses bras autour de sa taille. La fille était assez petite ,avec des cheveux court et brun. Elle était mince et avait un tatouage dans le cou. Le garçon était blond mince, avec au teint très pâle. Il y avait aussi un garçon grand et baraqué, on aurait dis un ours. Une fille se tenait à côté d'Edward et semblait être prête à lui sauter dessus. Elle était grande et mince .Elle avait tout pour plaire aux mecs . Elle avait une tignasse rouge et la peau très blanche. Elle avait des yeux bleus dessinaient par un crayon qui faisait encore plus ressortir leur couleur. Quant au dernier ,Bella ne pouvait pas le voir ,étant donné qu'il était dos à elle ,mais pouvait deviner que c'était un garçon. Il était grand ,la même taille qu'Edward et mince avec, on pouvait le devinait grâce au t-chirt qu'il portait, des muscles. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous assez blancs . Bella refusa de croire à ce qu'elle voyait .Mais elle avait la preuve juste devant elle ,ça n'était pas de la farine tout de même .Ce qu'avait porté Edward dans ce sac noir ,n'était autre que de la drogue. Elle voulut s'éloigner pas à pas ,mais rentra dans quelque chose. La collision fit du bruit et tout le monde la regarda. Elle fut pétrifiée sur place .Ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Elle resta plantée là. Le garçon qu'elle n'avait pas put voir ,se retourna et son visage la glaça. Il avait les cheveux très blond ,des yeux d'un vert magnifique, la peau aussi blanche que celle des autre. Il avait un sourire bizarre. Un sourire et un regard de prédateur .Edward réagit le premier:

« Bella?

Celle-ci détourna son regard du blond qui la fascinait ,pour poser ses yeux sur Edward qui avait une expression de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Tu nous présentes? Demanda le blond à Edward.

-James! Pas elle!

Le fameux James le regarda , et celui-ci soupira:

-Bella ,je te présente James, dt-il tout en montrant le blond. Victoria, Alice Jasper et Emett.

La rouquine aux yeux bleus était donc Victoria, quant à l'autre fille s'appelait Alice. Le copain d'Alice était Jasper et l'ours devait être Emett.

-Les gars, c'est Bella.

Tout le monde la regardait .Victoria la regarda d'un air supérieur comme si elle la détestait déjà, Emett souriait ,Alice et Jasper n'avait pas d'expression particulière quant à James il la regardait toujours avec cet air de prédateur:

-Hum...je t'attends dans la voiture Edward, dit-elle tout en s'éloignant. »

Elle courrut presque jusqu'à la voiture. Arrivée dedans ,elle souffla. Ça n'était pas possible! Et pourtant ,elle avait vu! Elle avait vu la drogue. C'était donc ça ,qui les empêchait d'être ensemble. Edward se droguait .D'ailleurs celui-ci sortit de la maison, chercha Bella des yeux et quand il la vit dans la voiture ,il vint monter dans celle-ci. La jeune fille sentit son regard sur elle, mais elle ne le regarda pas:

« Bella...

-Tu te drogues? Le coupa-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit-il .

Maintenant ,elle en était sure. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire, quoi penser. Après quelques minutes de silence ,Edward démarra la voiture. Arrivée devant chez elle ,Bella ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Devait-elle lui parler? Ou sortir de cette voiture,sans même lui dire au revoir? Elle resta là ,plusieurs minutes, ce qui rendit la situation ridicule,mais elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire ,alors elle attendait:

-Hum...T'es sure que ça va? Lui demanda Edward.

Elle le regarda et se rendit compte qu'elle était ridicule, mais elle n'arrivait pas à parler:

-Ecoute !Le truc c'est que je pourrais te dire, que ça ne change rien...mais je sais très bien, que t'es une fille bien ,et que tu dois surement pas approuver tout ça...

-Approuver? Le coupa-t-elle d'un air étonnée. Comment veux-tu que j'approuve ...ça!

-Mais c'est moi !ça fait partie de moi! Je vais pas changer pour te plaire ,lança-t-il énervé.

Ces paroles lui firent mal :

-Je ne veux pas que tu changes...c'est juste que...ça m'a...surprise. Je sais très bien, que si tu en prends ,c'est que tu n'arrêteras pas ,comme ça ,d'un claquement de doigt.

-Non, c'est vrai, la coupa-t-il toujours énervé.

-okay! Hum...Salut, dit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte de la voiture prête à sortir.

Il la retint par le poignée:

-Attend! Dit-il d'une voix triste.

Il soupira. Elle se rassit:

-Bella! Tu me plais ,ça c'est clair! Dit-il avec un sourire naissant sur le visage. Mais ,je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas arrêter ,et je n'en ai pas envie. Je suis sûrement pas un gars bien pour toi mais...

-Tu sais, tu me plais toi aussi, le coupa-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire ravageur et elle fondit sur place.

-Alors à Lundi, lui dit-elle tout en sortant de la voiture.

-A lundi.

Elle descendis mais n'entendit pas la voiture partir, non au contraire ,elle entendit une sorte de porte claquer ,elle n'y fit pas trop attention. Elle était maintenant devant la porte ,elle se retourna pour voir s'il était partie mais elle le vit devant elle. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Ils finirent par se décoller:

-Pour tenir jusqu'à lundi, expliqua-t-il tout sourire. »

Il remonta dans sa voiture et partit. Bella était heureuse elle en oubliait presque qu'il se droguait. Quand ,elle rentra ,elle entendit que la télé était allumée. Elle enleva son manteau et son écharpe et alla voir, qui était encore là. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Mais ,il devait être environ onze heures. Elle fut surprise de voir, Jake et sa soeur sur le canapé .Tanya était complètement sur lui et ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Elle se retourna dégoutée par la scène .Elle se demanda depuis quand ,ils étaient à nouveau ensemble. Bella se racla la gorge ,pour qu'ils stop se qu'ils faisaient. Elle se retourna et ils se rassirent convenablement sur le canapé. Elle offrit un sourire timide à Jake et alla dans la cuisine ,pour manger. Dans la cuisine ,elle trouva des restes de poulet et de frites dans une assiette. Elle mit le tout dans le micro-onde et attendit que ça se réchauffe. Sa soeur entra alors dans la pièce ,et chercha quelque chose dans le frigo:

« Tu as couché Tommy? Lui demanda Bella.

Tanya détourna son regard du frigo pour la regarder avec mépris:

-Papa l'a couché.

«_ Évidemment ,pensa Bella _»

-Il est déjà couché? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Non, il est reparti .

-Et ou?

-J'en sais rien. Et si tu crois que je veux le savoir... Et toi t'étais ou?

Bella savait que sa soeur demandait ça alors qu'elle le savait très bien:

-Ça tu n's pas besoin de le savoir!

-Avec Edward? N'est-ce pas?

-Fiche-moi la paix ,tu veux?

Tanya rigola;

-Ma pauvre Isabella ,tu es tellement naïve...

-Vraiment? Et toi alors...Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Jake? Vous n'aviez pas rompu?

-Oé, mais finalement ,il me faisait de la peine. Non mais sérieux! Edward …

-Okay!ça va ! Okay! J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi , dit Bella tout en prenant son assiette et des couverts. »

Puis ,sans laisser Tanya continuer elle sortit de la cuisine et monta dans sa chambre.

Tanya soupira quand elle rentra dans le salon. Elle se demandait vraiment comment sa soeur pouvait intéresser le bel Edward Cullen:

-Ta soeur n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, lui dit Jake.

Elle se mit sur ses genoux face à lui :

-On s'en fiche!

Elle le prit par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa voulant continuer ce qu'ils faisaient jusqu'à maintenant, mais il l'arrêta:

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oh rien! Edward, tu sais le nouveau, lui fait croire qu'il veut sortir avec elle...

-Quoi? La coupa-t-il.

-Oé! Comme si quelqu'un d'aussi bien que ce mec, pouvait s'intéresser à elle.

-Mais... ils sortent ensemble? Demanda Jake visiblement intéressé par cette histoire.

-Je ne pense pas .Peut-être dans ses rêves, rigola-t-elle.

Mais le garçon avait l'air sérieux .Elle fronça les sourcils:

-Mais, on s'en fiche n'est-ce pas?

-Hum...oé ,oé... »

Il la prit plus près de lui ,et l'embrassa. Bien sur Tanya ne s'en fichait pas,elle voulait Edward, et c'était sa soeur qui l'avait. Et du côté de Jake, c'était différent, il y portait de l'importance ,il ne voulait pas Edward ,bien sur, mais quelque chose d'autre...quelqu'un d'autre...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

Bella et Lauren étaient en train de parler dans les couloirs. Elles attendaient le reste du groupe,et Lauren avait profité pour lui demandé comment ça c'était passé entre elle et Edward:

« Hum...bien. En faite ,vous aviez raison, j'ai bien fait d'aller lui parler .Et ...hum ...je me trompais. Je me suis fait des idées, tu vois? Merci du conseil, finit Bella avec un sourire forcé.

Elle n'aimait pas mentir à ses amies .Mais d'une certaine façon, elle pensa qu'elle ne lui mentait pas, elle lui cachait seulement la vérité. Etait-ce vraiment une faute dans les règles de l'amitié? Bella sourit à cette pensée. Jessica leur avait énuméré toutes les règles à ne pas franchir d'après un magasine. Bella décida de changer de sujet:

-Alors ,ça va mieux avec Landon?

-Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais... il me parle presque plus. Hier soir,je voulais qu'il vienne chez moi, mais il devait sois-disant rester chez lui, pour garder ses sœurs ,fit-elle tout en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dis ,pour qu'il soit comme ça?

Lauren ouvrit la bouche en un grand O comme si elle était choquée, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle pouvait se montrait vraiment très énervante parfois :

-Quoi?

Bella haussa un sourcil sceptique:

-Okay! Je sais parfois,c'est de ma faute, mais cette fois-ci j'ai rien fait.

Elles ne purent continuer leur conversation ,les autres arrivèrent à leur hauteur:

-C'est bon? Demanda Bella.

-Oé ,répondit Eric. »

« Cette chanceuse! S'exclama Jessica.

-Oh ,ça va toi! Tu as Tyler, fit Bella.

A ces mots elle rougit légèrement. Tout d'un coup, Bella entendit la sonnerie de son portable vibrait:

_Viens dans la classe de chimie_

_Edward._

Elle fut heureuse de lire ce message, et voulut le retrouver au plus vite:

-Hum...j'avais oublié que le prof de sport voulait me voir avant de manger... Je vous laisse.

-Okay! On te prends ton plateau?

-Hum...oé, oé .Merci.

Les filles n'eurent même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle était déjà partie. Elle se mit en quête de la salle de chimie, quand quelqu'un la prit par le bras et la tira vers une classe. Elle se retrouva en face d'Edward, celui-ci arborait un sourire en coin :

-Bonjour, lui murmura-t-il.

Bella sourit et l'embrassa :

-Bonjour, répondit-elle .Mais...tu m'avais pas dis de te retrouver dans la salle de chimie?

-Oui, mais je devais venir chercher un truc ici ,alors j'y suis resté.

Elle sourit ,s'assit sur une table et l'attira à elle .Elle le regarda et profita de cet instant de calme ou elle était avec lui. Elle aimait sa présence, à chaque fois qu'il la regardait ,qu'il la touchait, qu'il l'embrassait ,son cœur s'affolait et elle avait presque peur qu'il finisse par sortir de son corps n'ayant pas assez de place . Puis elle se rappela soudain:

-Oh ,non! Dit-elle tout en se tapant la front avec la main. J'avais dis aux filles que je serai pas longue.

-Oh! Dit-il un peu déçu. C'est...c'est pas grave, on se verra plus tard.

Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit:

-Tu sais, je suis sure qu'elles seraient ravies de te rencontrer.

Elle appréhenda la réponse ,mais fut heureuse de voir un sourire naître sur le visage d'Edward:

-Ca veut qu'on est officiellement ensemble?

-Oui,répondit-elle.

» Si...si tu en as envie bien sur! Continua-t-elle.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Tant que ça ?rigola-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Elle descendit de la table et l'entraîna hors de la classe. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, main dans la main. Quand ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria ensemble ,ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Edward prit un plateau et se servit. Puis ils allèrent retrouver le groupe. Quand ils arrivèrent ,tout le monde arrêta de parler et se contenta de les regarder. Bella éclata de rire ,devant leur tête , mais devant le regard énervé de Jessica ,elle se calma:

-Euh... Je vous présente Edward, Edward ,continua-t-elle en regardant celui-ci. Voici, Jessica que tu as déjà vu avec Mike, Eric et Lauren.

Eric parut ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et Bella se rappela qu'elle ne lui avait pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ce week-end:

-Eric! C'est bon...C'est arrangé!

-Ah, non !Mais moi je n'ai rien dis !Fit-il mimant d'être surprise.

-Non, mais tu l'as pensé très fort, finit Lauren .

Eric Plissa les yeux en la regardant.

Bella était allongée sur le canapé .Tommy à côté d'elle. Ce dernier l'ayant voulu, ils avaient commencé à regarder un épisode de Bob l'éponge. Son père n'était pas là et Tannya sortait ce soir-là. Ils étaient donc tous les deux. Bella n'écoutait pas la télé. Elle était trop occupée à penser à Edward. D'ailleurs ,elle eut une idée. Elle prit son portable qui était sur la petite table basse et lui envoya un message:

_Mon père n'est pas là,_

_Viens chez moi, si tu veux,_

_Bisouxx,_

_Bella._

Tommy rigola à cause d'une énième bêtise de cette « stupide éponge », comme l'appelait sa soeur. Elle attendit, la réponse, en s'imaginant, que peut-être il avait d'autre chose à faire. Que peut-être il sortirait avec ses amis, et qu'ils se droguerait, mais elle se força à arrêter de penser à ça. Elle se dit, qu'elle était stupide de penser ça, quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie de son portable retentit:

_J'arrive ma belle,_

_Edward._

Elle se rassit sur le canapé :

« Allez ,bonhomme. Tu montes te brosser les dents. »

Il râla un peu, mais sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il monta les marches de l'escalier avec des pas lourds. Bella monta dans sa chambre ,et enleva les habits qui traînaient par terre. Elle était plutôt bordélique .D'ailleurs quand elle était petite ,sa mère devait lui répétait au moins dix fois de ranger sa chambre avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Elle remit un peu d'ordre et lorsqu'elle finit ,quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle descendis les marches et alla ouvrir .Elle fut heureuse de le voir. Elle ne se lassait pas de lui, et se dit qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais:

« Bonsoir, la salua Edward.

-Bonsoir, entre.

Il obéit et posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

-Ca va? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Ton père n'est pas là? S'assura-t-il méfiant.

-Non, ni Tanya d'ailleurs,fit-elle tout sourire.

Il posa une main sur sa taille ,l'autre dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa. Elle l'entraîna contre le mur, s'écarta et reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Tout à coup:

-Beurk! Fit Tommy dégouté de les voir s'embrasser.

Ils se décollèrent surpris et se séparèrent. Bella alla vers lui:

-Hum...Tommy...tu...tu t'es brossé les dents? Bafouilla-t-elle.

-Oui, M'dame ,répondit-il en faisant un énorme sourire afin qu'elle puisse vérifier:

-C'est bon! Rien à signaler!

-Edward est venu pour jouer avec moi?Demanda Tommy.

-Tommy, tu sais très bien, que tu dois aller te coucher, il y a école demain.

-Oh! Bouda-t-il.

-Salut champion, dit Edward qui s'était rapproché ,tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Tommy lui offrit un grand sourire:

-C'est trop tard ,je peux pas jouer avec toi, dit le petit garçon avec un air triste.

-Mince! J'aurais du venir plus tôt!

-Bin, voilà! Bravo! Râla Tommy.

-Hey! On ne râle pas, et on va au lit, et plus vite que ça!

Tommy soupira:

-Allez! Et je veux rien entendre ,dit-elle tout en commençant à l'accompagner jusque dans sa chambre.

Mais celui-ci s'arrêta:

-Je veux, que ça soit Edward qui vienne me coucher.

-Non, Tommy.

-Sinon, continua-t-il. Je dis à papa, ce que vous étiez en train de faire.

-Tommy! S'exclama Bella effarée .

-Dis donc ,c'est du chantage ça !Fit Edward.

-Oui, mais j'ai que ça pour la persuader,chuchota Tommy à l'oreille de celui-ci.

-Ah, d'accord! Dit-il tout en levant le pouce. Bon, et bien je crois qu'on a pas le choix, continua -t-il. Il est dur en affaire.

-Tu n'es pas obligé...

-Je sais, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire qui persuada Bella. »

«T'asune jolie chambre, fit le garçon.

Ils venaient d'y entrer ,après avoir couché Tommy!

-Merci, répondit-elle.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et vint s'installer contre lui :

-Tu es sur ,que ton père ne sera pas en colère si quand il rentre ,je suis là?

-Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas! Il va rentrer, et ira directement se coucher, il ne remarquera même pas que tu es là.

Edward la regarda les sourcils froncée:

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ça me fais de la peine pour toi. Mais un jour , il redeviendra comme avant.

-Oh, tu sais, j'ai passé tout ce temps à espérer ça ,mais plus ça va ,plus j'ai l'impression que ce jour ne se présentera jamais. Et toi, raconte-moi comment sont tes parents.

Il rigola, d'un rire sans joie:

-Ils sont très importants,alors ils sont jamais là, et ils laissent leur propre fils tout seul. Ils sont géniaux!

-Je suis désolée ,fut la seule réponse qu'elle put donner.

-Ah! Ne t'inquiète pas ,c'est pas de ta faute. Ils ne m'aiment pas. Pour mon père ,je suis seulement son héritier, celui qui continuera ses affaires. Ils ne connaissent même pas leur propre fils. Je suis obligé de manger seul, je vis seul. Ils n'ont jamais pris en compte ce que Moi ,je voulais.

-Et tu veux quoi, toi? Demanda Bella essayant de retrouver son sourire.

Il la regarda et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage:

-Je veux faire ça, dit-il tout en lui faisant un bisou dans le cou.

»Et ça, continua-t-il en embrassant l'autre côté de son cou.

Ses baisers la chatouillèrent ce qui la fit rire:

-Arrête ,rigola-t-elle.

Il se mit un plus sur elle et continua ses baisers ce qui la fit rire de plus belle.

-Et ça finit-il tout en embrassant ses lèvres.

Il s'écarta mais elle l'attira et le fit basculer pour se retrouver sur lui ,et elle l'embrassa. Elle était bien, avec lui, et pensa qu'elle avait bien fait de lui dire de venir. Elle s'écarta ,se rallongea à côté de lui ,il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et elle posa sa tête sur son torse:

-Tu comptais faire quoi, avant que je ne te dise de venir? Demanda Bella après quelques minutes de silence.

Elle le sentit se tendre sous elle et regretta dors et déjà d'avoir posé cette question:

-Imagines,que la réponse ne te plaise pas,tu accepterais que je gâche ce bon moment? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Okay, je suppose qu'on va s'abstenir, répondit-elle.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

D'un côté elle le savait, mais une toute petite partie d'elle avait osé espérer. Elle aurait aimé le faire arrêter, mais c'était clair, qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait enfin compris pourquoi il faisait ça. C'était bien sur ,à cause d'un manque. Le manque d'amour, que doivent généralement donné les parents. Elle était désolée pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Après tout, elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Ils passèrent toute la soirée ensemble, jusqu'à qu'elle commence à bailler, elle le raccompagna jusqu'au porche, il l'embrassa et partit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 9:_Monsieur et Madame Cliché !_

« Si Madame Bines, nous voyez elle nous tuerait, affirma Bella.

-Je ne la laisserai pas te faire de mal, lui dit Edward en la resserrant un peu plus .

Ils étaient à demie allongés. Le garçon appuyais son dos à un tronc et Bella s'étaient mise entre ses jambes ,dos contre son torse ,le menton d'Edward reposait sur son épaule . Il avait mis ses bras autour de sa taille et elle s'amusait à caresser ses mains. Ils avaient décidé de sécher le cour de théâtre .Ils étaient seuls dans la cour et personne ne viendrait les embêter:

-Pourquoi avoir pris théâtre? Lui demanda Bella.

-Tu voulais que je prenne quoi au juste? Il n'y a rien ,de bien comme activité alors je me suis décidé pour théâtre même si je déteste ça.

-Pourquoi pas football? Je suis sur que tu serais très fort!

Il prit une mine étonnée:

-Tu plaisantes? Moi, tu me vois vraiment dans l'équipe de football?

-Bin, oui!

-Non, c'est trop cliché!Et toi alors pourquoi tu ne ferais pas pom-pom girl?

-Moi? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Ouai, dit-il nonchalamment.

-T'es fou! Non! C'est vraiment pas mon truc, en plus ma soeur est la capitaine. Elle ne voudrait jamais.

-Pas sur!

-Tu sais quoi? Toi, tu fais du football, et moi je fais partie des pom-pom girl.

-Heu...non ,très peu pour moi!

-T'as la trouille?

-Quoi? Non! Je n'ai pas la « trouille » , dit-il tout en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Mais, si! T'as la trouille! Le taquina-t-elle.

-Tu vas voir, si j'ai la trouille! Lui fit-il tout en commençant à la chatouiller au niveau des reins.

-Non! Cria-t-elle.

Elle éclata de rire .

«Bougez-vous un peu! Cria l'entraîneur.

Il soupira pour la dixième fois au moins d'après Edward. Le niveau, de l'équipe de football était très faible. L'entraîneur se tourna vers le jeune garçon, qui attendait la réponse:

-Bien , même si tu es nul ,ça n'est pas grave, je commence à avoir l'habitude, tu n'as qu'à prendre un maillot , un casque et tout ce dont tu as besoin, aux vestiaires, Carter! Tu vas te bouger un peu! Cria-t-il sur un des joueurs. »

Edward, n'en demanda pas plus, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là, mais avec Bella ils avaient fait un compromis, il intégrait l'équipe, et elle intégrait l'équipe des pom-pom gril. Ah ,Bella! Une fille tellement étonnante! Quand il vit, les maillots il commença à stresser. Maintenant, même la chose, la plus ridicule pouvait le faire stresser. Il était en manque. Il fonça, jusqu'aux toilettes. Il devait à tout prix se calmer. Il fouilla au fond de son sac et attrapa la petite poche ,il versa un peu de poudre sur le plan du lavabo et fouilla dans la poche de son jean. Il en sortit un billet de 20 $ . Il l'enroula ,le mit sur la poudre et sniffa.

« Angela! C'est pourtant pas compliqué! Un pas à gauche un pas à droite et tu tournes, t'es vraiment nulle aujourd'hui! Cria Tanya.

La fameuse Angela, soupira ,mais ne dit rien, elle savait bien, que si elle prononçait un seul mot, c'était le renvoie de l'équipe assuré. Bella s'approcha, s'arrêta au gradins ,elle vit l'équipe de football, et à côté ,sa soeur qui essayait d'apprendre ce que voulait dire, une roue, à ses pom-pom girl...enfin si on pouvait vraiment les appeler ainsi. Elle vit Edward se diriger en courant vers le terrain. Il était tellement beau. Il avait l'air tout heureux .Elle trouva ça bizarre étant donné ,que la veille ,il avait refusé d'entrer dans l'équipe. Elle n'y fit pas trop attention, elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle souffla un bon coup, et se dirigea vers sa soeur, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de bonne humeur:

-Tanya? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Sa soeur, la regarda avec des yeux noirs, comme si elle allait la tuer:

-Quoi? Grogna-t-elle.

-Je voulais te ...te parler, bégaya-t-elle.

Sa soeur fronça les sourcils:

-C'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire? S'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Oui...hum...je me demandais si …

-Si quoi? S'impatienta l'autre.

-Si, je pourrais intégrer l'équipe, dit-elle tout doucement.

Tanya la regarda comme si elle lui avait dit une chose d'incroyable puis bien vite, elle explosa de rire ,ce qui eut le dont d'énerver Bella:

-Tu sais quoi? C'est bon! Je m'en fiche,dit-elle tout en commençant à partir.

Tanya la retint par le poignet ,et essaya de lui parler mais elle rigolait trop:

-Attend! Attend! Attend! Tu veux vraiment, être pom-pom girl?

-Laisse-tomber! Fit Bella d'un ton froid.

Tanya se calma un peu:

-non, non ,non! Attend! C'est d'accord!

-Quoi? S'étonna Bella.

-Ouai! J'ai hâte de te voir, te foutre la honte!Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle plissa les yeux, et s'apprêta à répondre mais quelque chose l'arrêta dans son élan. Elle entendit les cris de joie des joueurs . Edward ,venait de remettre un but. Il semblait vraiment bon, et Bella se mis à penser que lui au moins ,il s'amusait.

Edward, était heureux. Il avait bien joué, et avait adoré ça. Le coach l'avait félicité. Il aurait aimé continuer à jouer . Il avait une pêche du tonnerre, bien sur il savait qu'elle en était la raison, mais il était heureux, et avait l'impression, qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé ça, depuis tellement longtemps. Il se dirigeai vers les vestiaires quand une main l'arrêta . Il se retourna sur un garçon qui faisait partie de l'équipe, et s'il avait bien compris c'était le capitaine de l'équipe:

« Salut! Dit-il.

-Heu...salut, répondit Edward.

-Edward? C'est ça? Demanda le garçon.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

-Heu...bin, je voulais te souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'équipe.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Alors, t'es nouveau n'est-ce pas?

-Oé, oé.

-Ca va, le lycée, te plait?

-Oui, beaucoup, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Ouai , c'est normal, c'est le meilleur! Et puis, on a aussi, des filles super canon, dit le garçon, tout en regardant trois filles qui passaient .

Quand ,ces filles virent qu'il les regardait, elles gloussèrent ,et devinrent rouge:

-Heu...oé, oé, j'ai vu ça.

-Je pourrais, te brancher avec une fille d'ici, tu sais. Je les connais toutes. T'es un joueur maintenant, elles vont te tomber dans la main.

Edward rigola:

-Non, merci!ça va aller, de ce côté-là , merci quand même!

-Quoi? Lâcha le garçon surpris .ah! T'en as déjà une en vue, je suppose. Laquelle? S'empressa-t-il de demander, curieux.

-Bella...

-Ah! Le coupa -t-il. Oui, c'est vrai, je crois que Tanya m'en a parlé .

-Tu connais, sa soeur?

-C'est ma copine.

-Ah! Okay! Répondit Edward.

-Tu sais, je connais bien Bella, et ça m'étonne qu'elle soit intéressée par un mec comme toi...Et puis si vite...

-Comment ça?

-Et bien, vu l'histoire qu'elle a eu avec Paul... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait de suite avec un autre mec... Et puis, je crois qu'elle l'aime encore...

-Paul?

-Ah! Elle ne t'as pas encore parlé de lui. Aïe! C'est son ex...Et ,je ne pense pas, qu'elle l'ait vraiment oublié.

-Je...Je...okay. Hum...je peux savoir, comment tu t'appelles?

-Oh! Oui, bien sur, désolé. Je m'appelle Jake.

-Okay. Et bien, Jake, je vais te laisser , j'ai un cour, juste après.

-Oh! D'accord, y'a pas de soucis! Je suis content de t'avoir, rencontrer.

-Oé, moi aussi, répondit Edward, quelque peu déboussolé. »

« T'as été géniale ,vraiment! S'exclama Angela.

Angela faisait partie de l'équipe des pom-pom girl. C'était d'ailleurs la seule que Bella pouvait supporter:

-Merci, répondit celle-ci.

Angela lui offrit un dernier sourire, et s'éloigna. Bella était contente, d'avoir pu remettre sa soeur à sa place. Elle avait parfaitement effectué les acrobaties. Elle, était plutôt forte en gym. Tanya avait été impressionnée .Elle était déçue, elle pensait qu'elle se ridiculiserait. Bella se dirigea vers Eric, qui la regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres:

-Pas de commentaires, s'il te plaît ,lâcha Bella .

Eric la regarda avec un grand sourire idiot:

-Eric! S'énerva Bella.

Celui-ci éclata de rire:

-Okay, okay. Non ! Frenchement! Pom-pom girl? S'indigna Eric.

-Je sais, mais on avait conclut un pacte avec Edward et...

-C'est donc lui, qui est à l'origine de ce désastre, la coupa-t-il.

-En partie oui, acquiesça Bella un sourire aux lèvres rien qu'à l'évocation d'Edward.

Eric sourit:

-Ça y est t'es accro?

-Quoi? S'étonna Bella. Non, non. Je ne suis pas « accro » , dit-elle tout en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

-T'es bien avec lui?

-Oui.

-Bon, et bin, ça suffit, je suppose.

Bella sourit. Oui, elle était même plus que bien avec lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella était encore une fois dégoutée en regardant sa soeur et le garçon de ses rêves en train de s'embrasser :

« ça va ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi...comme d'habitude, dit-elle.

Mais le couple ne se décida pas à se séparer, alors elle se leva du fauteuil en cuir marrons .Elle se rappelait que sa mère avaient fait au moins une cinquantaine de boutiques avant de trouver ce fauteuil et le canapé assorti. Malheureusement ce jour-là Bella avait décidé d'aller faire les courses avec elle, elle avait donc du endurer tous les kilomètres et tout ça ...à pied. Elle se rappelait encore le sourire de sa mère lorsque les canapés avaient été installé ,une mine de fierté alors qu'elle, bien au contraire souffrait des ampoules qu'elle avait au pied. Désormais , elle endurerait des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres pour pouvoir passer encore une fois une journée shopping avec sa mère :

-Bon, moi je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire, vous voulez quelque chose?

Le couple ne lui même pas attention:

-Non? Vous êtes sur? Okay!

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange du frigo. Elle en versa dans un verre et but. Elle regarda l'horloge rouge qui était accrochée au mur. Edward ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Elle revint s'installer sur le fauteuil. Elle fut ravie de voir que Tanya et Jake s'étaient enfin décidé à se décoller.

-Tu aurais pu nous en ramener, fit sa soeur d'un ton hautain.

Bella ouvrit sa bouche en un grand O :

-Tu va bouger ton gros derrière et tu vas aller t'en chercher toi même, répondit-elle.

-Pas aussi gros que le tiens ma chérie, contra Tanya avec un sourire en coin.

Celle-ci se leva et alla dans la pris la télécommande qui était posé sur la table basse, et alluma la télévision. Elle zapa les chaînes jusqu'à trouver une chaîne de musique. La chanson qui passait était rapée par Jay-z :

-J'adore ce mec, lança Jake. Pas toi?

-Oui! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Elle se racla la gorge:

-Enfin, je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal.

Elle mentait. Elle détestait le rap, elle trouvait ça ridicule. Elle voulait que Jake la croit cool, alors elle mentait . Après un court instant Jake lança:

-T'es très mignonne ce soir... Tu sors?

Mignonne! Elle détestait cet adjectif. Ça n'était ni jolie ni belle,ni magnifique...ni moche d'ailleurs :

-Heu...oui, répondit-elle.

-Avec le nouveau ,je suppose.

-Oui.

-Alors, vous êtes ensemble? Demanda-t-il.

Bella ne sut trop quoi répondre. Elle aurait aimé que Jake soit jaloux, mais ça n'était pas le cas :

-Heu...oui.

-Ça fait longtemps?

-Non, pas vraiment non.

-J'aurais pas cru que ...toi...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase:

-Moi?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sur, qu'il soit bien pour toi ce mec.

-Bien pour moi? Tu ne le connais pas.

-Je sais , je sais . Oublie!

A ce moment-là Tanya revint sur le canapé, et quelqu'un sonna. Bella aurait tant voulu insister, mais elle se leva encore un peu étonnée de ce que venait de lui dire Jake et alla ouvrir la porte à Edward :

-Hey, fit-il tout sourire .

Il s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Bella:

-Hey, lui répondit-elle.

Elle prit sa veste et son sac et avança vers Edward, voulant partir au plus vite:

-Salut Edward, fit une voix dans le dos de Bella.

-Salut mec ,répondit celui-ci.

Elle se retourna ,regarda Jake d'un air ahurie, puis elle regarda Edward :

-Vous vous connaissez?

-Oui, bien sur, Edward fait partie de l'équipe maintenant ,répondit Jake tout sourire.

-Bien sur, fit Bella toutefois assez sceptique. Tu viens Edward?

-Oé, bonne soirée, lança-t-il à Jake.

-A vous aussi. »

Bella referma la porte. Elle n'en revenait pas. Le mec de ses rêves et son nouveau petit-ami... amis. Elle avait du rêver. Edward lui ouvrit la portière de sa belle voiture et Bella s'assit , il referma la porte ,fit le tour de la voiture entra, et démarra.

Edward gara la voiture sur le bord de la route. Bella se demanda se qu'il faisait. Elle le regarda l'air interlocuteur, il lui sourit et sortit de la voiture. Elle en sortit à son tour. Il faisait très froid ,elle referma sa veste ,et croisa ses bras :

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est arrêté? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Tu verras, viens, dit-il tout en lui tendant la main.

Elle avait envie de riposter mais elle ne put qu'accepter et prendre sa main. Ils s'aventurèrent dans la forêt juste à côté. Bella n'avait jamais aimé cette forêt. Elle se rappelait que quand elle était petite, elle avait toujours peur d'y aller. Une fille y était morte, violée puis assassinée à coup de couteau ,la seule chose d'incroyable qui était arrivée dans cette ville depuis bien longtemps. Bella se rappelait de cette fille ,Zoey .Une fille peu fréquentable d'après ce que racontait madame Marcy leur voisine. D'après madame Marcy, elle « allumait tous les mecs de la ville » . Cette vieille peau racontait que ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle se soit fait violé. Elle racontait même que Zoey avait surement du demander à ce que le violeur le fasse. Ça n'était pas une fille très appréciée, toutes les mères avaient peur que leur fille soit amie avec elle. Personne ne lui parlait, à part les garçons bien sur, qui ne pouvait qu'admirait sa beauté. Tout le monde avait été chamboulé par cette nouvelle horrible. Pendant quelques semaines, beaucoup de parents avaient interdit à leur enfants de sortir. On avait jamais retrouvé le coupable. Depuis ça, quelques jeunes s'amusaient à in-canter le fantôme de Zoey. Mike avait voulu le faire avec Bella un soir, mais elle avait eu trop peur, elle avait refusé. Bizarrement, se retrouver là, à l'endroit d'un meurtre , ne la terrifiait pas plus que ça. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec Edward. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait, de la fumée se former devant elle. Ils avancèrent toujours un petit peu plus. Edward lui levait toujours les branches qui tombaient pour qu'elle ne les prenne pas en pleine face, et abaissait les bouts de bois qui s'élevaient pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il arrivèrent alors à une petite clairière. Edward ouvrit son sac à dos, en sortit une petite couverture et la déplia sur le sol. Bella s'assit dessus, et il vint la prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent là à parler pendant plus d'une heure. Bella sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui, elle commençait à le connaître :

-Tu préférerais faire autre chose en ce moment ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il l'a regarda étonnée :

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu es en manque c'est ça ?

-Non, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tu es étrange ce soir.

-Il y a peut-être bien une petite chose qui me tracasse, avoua-t-il.

Bella lui fit comprendre de continuer, ne comprenant pas :

-Jake est un mec plutôt sympa, lança-t-il.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Belle, ne comprenant toujours pas le rapport.

-L'autre jour on a parlait de toi.

-Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle curieuse tout d'un coup, de savoir ce qu'avait bien pu dire Jake la concernant.

-Oui. Il m'a aussi parlé ,d'un certain...Paul.

Bella se glaça à l'énonciation de ce prénom. Elle fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit :

-Bella? Demanda Edward inquiet.

Il la regarda :

-Que t'a-t-il dit ?

-Que tu avais sûrement, toujours des sentiments pour lui, que tu étais loin de l'avoir oublier.

-Quoi ? Edward, je peux t'assurer qu'entre lui et moi c'est bel et bien finit. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Jake t'as dis ça. »

Bella était assise sur un banc. Les filles parlaient mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elles disaient. Bella regardait la cour de récréation, elle attendait qu'il se montre enfin. Elle devait à tout prix lui parler. La cour était bientôt pleine mais il ne daignait toujours pas montrer le bout de son nez. Les filles éclatèrent de rire ,elle n'y fit même pas attention. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui les faisait rire ,elle avait arrêté d'écouter depuis un moment. Jessica la regarda intriguée:

«Ca ne va pas Bella ?Demanda-t-elle.

-Si, si. Excusez-moi ,je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit.

A ce moment ,elle le vit ,il souriait :

-Je vous laisse ,on se voit plus tard?

Elle n'attendit même pas leur réponse et se précipita vers lui. Quand elle arriva à lui, il arrêta de rire avec ses copains, et là regarda intriguée. Bella était plus énervée que jamais:

-De quel droit as-tu parlé de Paul, à Edward? S'énerva-t-elle.

Jake fut surpris qu'elle s'énerve contre lui .Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il ne sut quoi répondre. Ses copains le regardèrent, attendant eux aussi ,tout comme Bella, une réponse. Il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient attiré l'attention sur eux. Il prit Bella par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin ,loin de tout le monde, isolé de tous les regards:

-Pardon? Demanda Jake.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent! Je sais très bien, que t'es allé parler de Paul à Edward.

-Et ?

-Et? Répéta Bella étonnée.

-Bin oui. Ou est le problème?

-Ou est le problème? Répéta-t-elle effarée .

-Bella, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de répéter ce que je dis et m'expliquer?

-Tu n'as pas à te mêler de tout ça! Pour qui tu te prends?

-Je lui ai juste parler de Paul.

-Mais tu n'avais pas à lui parler de lui!

-Tu vas me dire, ce que j'ai le droit de dire maintenant?

-Jake! S'énerva-t-elle .

-Quoi ?Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Pardon! Pardon de lui avoir parlé de ça .Mais je ne regrette pas. Excuse-moi ,je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il ne fallait pas en parler .Pardon!

Bella se calma un peu. La veille, elle n'avait pas voulut en parler à Edward. Il avait demandé à en savoir plus, mais elle avait refusé et prétexté qu'elle voulait rentrer, qu'il faisait trop froid. Il l'avait donc ramener :

-Ecoute, moi bien Jake .Tu n'as pas à te mêler de mon couple, d'accord?

-Bien sur que si!

-Ah oui? Vraiment? Je ne vois pas pourquoi, fit Bella qui essayait malgré tout de garder son calme.

-Tu ne vois pas? Demanda Jake sceptique.

-Non!

-Mais parce que je tiens à toi Bella!

Celle-ci fut sous le choc. Il avait vraiment dis, qu'il tenait à elle. Elle pensa ne pas avoir bien compris. Elle fut incapable de prononcer un mot:

-Et je pense sincèrement qu'Edward, n'est pas un mec bien pour toi.

Elle aurait voulut lui répondre qu'il n'était pas son père,mais elle était encore trop choquée de ce qu'il lui avait dis .Jake fit un geste qui la surpris. Il replaça une mèche qui tombait sur son visage derrière son oreille. Il la regardait tellement intensément. Elle aimait ce regard, jamais elle ne l'avait vu la regarder comme ça:

-Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui ne te fera pas souffrir, et qui tiendra à toi, plus qu'à sa propre vie.

-Je...je, bégaya-t-elle.

Elle se demandait si encore une fois ,c'était tout simplement le fruit de son imagination. Mais non, il avait vraiment dis ça. Il ne mentait pas, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Soit il était vraiment sincère, soit il était vraiment un bon acteur. Elle se ressaisit ,non sans difficultés :

-Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, finit-elle. »

Sur ce, elle le laissa seul. Elle était encore chamboulée, par ce qu'il venait de se passait. Se pouvait-il que tout ce que venait de lui dire Jake était vrai? Se pouvait-il qu'il tienne vraiment à elle? Elle avait tellement rêvé qu'il lui dise ça, pendant toutes ces années. Et si, c'était vrai, tenait-il à elle comme une simple amie? Ou plutôt comme une fille qu'il aimerait? Elle y songea, et pensa que c'était tout simplement impossible qu'il pense à elle comme ça. Il aimait sa soeur. Il était avec Tanya, et jamais il ne pourrait s'intéresser à elle.

«Il me faut la taille en dessous, fit Jessica.

Bella alla donc chercher l'article que Jess essayait dans la cabine d'essayage mais la taille en dessous. Elle le lui ramena. Elle sortit une main de la cabine pour attraper le sweat à capuche qu'elle lui avait demandé .Bella appuyait son dos contre le mur en face de la cabine d'essayage ou était son amie. Elle attendait que celle-ci lui montre ce que ça donnait .Jess parlait des dernières nouvelles du lycée. Après quelques minutes d'attente ,celle-ci sortit :

-Parfait, s'exclama Bella. Prends-les. Tyler va adorer!Ajouta-t-elle.

Jess parût contente de ce que venait dire Bella. Un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage:

-C'est vrai, que ça me va bien.

Elle rentra dans la cabine ,tira le rideau et reprit son monologue. Bella reçut un message :

_Tu veux qu'on se voit? _

C'était Edward. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. A vrai dire, elle l'évitait. Le voir, rimerait avec lui expliquer enfin qui était ce fameux Paul, celui qui lui avait brisé le coeur, elle ne voulait pas lui en parler. Elle remis son portable dans son sac ,sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre. Elle réglerai ça plus tard. Elle n'avait parlait à personne de ce que lui avait dis Jake. Elle n'osait pas ,après tout ,peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées. Elle ne voulait pas en parler pour l'instant. Elle préférait garder ça pour elle. Elle était avec Edward ,à présent. Jessica sortit de la cabine ,ses articles à la main :

-On y va? Demanda-t-elle. »

Après cette journée shopping, Bella avait mangé chez Jessica. Elle et sa soeur ,Elena ,s'étaient disputés pendant tout le repas .Bella finissait par avoir l'habitude. Elena avait quatorze ans et elle était tout simplement infernale avec sa soeur. Bella ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Elle trouvait que c'était une vraie petite peste ,mais Elena, elle, semblait l'aimait. Bella et Jess étaient toutes les deux confortablement installées sur le canapé et Jessica sapait les chaînes de musique tout en donnant des commentaires pour chaque chanson :

« Non ,mais on ne peut tout de même pas dire que ce sont des musiciens ,c'est même pas de la musique qu'ils font! C'est juste du bruit ,s'indigna-t-elle.

-Je trouves ça plutôt pas mal...ce bruit ,avoua Bella un sourire aux lèvres.

Jess soupira et leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel :

-N'empêche que je trouves ça nul, finit-elle.

-Jessie! Ton truc à toi c'est le rap et pas le métal ,tu le sais bien.

-C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle. Tu sais que Tyler aussi aime le rap? Demanda-t-elle toute rêveuse.

-C'est dingue ,se moqua Bella.

Toute fois elle n'y fit pas attention:

-Je commence à me dire, qu'on est vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Tu le vois quand? Demanda Bella.

-Demain...Il vient me chercher au lycée, et direction le cinéma .

-Cool, je pourrai enfin le rencontrer.

JEssica sourit et bailla. Bella comprit alors, qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer :

-J'y vais. On se voit demain.

-Okay ,a plus . »

Elle se leva du canapé salua la mère de son amie et sortit. Elle regarda son portable pour vérifier si elle avait reçu des messages. Elle n'en avait pas. Elle relut le message d'Edward. Après tout, elle était grande à présent! Il fallait qu'elle règle cette histoire. Elle avait tourné la page .Bella était avec Edward à présent, et non pas avec Paul. Edward lui plaisait beaucoup. Il était gentil, intelligent, beau. Il l'écoutait, il était aussi très attentionné et très romantique. Parfois il pouvait se montrer froid ,distant mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car elle même était parfois comme ça. Ils aimaient les mêmes choses. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur tous les points, mais c'est ce qui ,entre autre, les rapprochait. Ils avaient énormément de points communs. Et lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle se sentait bien. Comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux sur Terre. Elle oubliait tout les petits problèmes du quotidien. Elle était dans un tout autre monde avec lui. Elle savait à chaque fois, que dans quelques heures le rêve serait finit, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle profitait. C'était comme si elle s'évadait avec lui. Un rêve pourtant réel.

Ding Dong !

Edward entendit Andrea ouvrir la porte d'entrée et accueillir son meilleur ami. Edward n'était habillé que d'un jean lorsque James entra dans sa chambre :

-Salut mec, le salua-t-il.

Il se tapèrent dans la main puis dans le poing :

-T'es pire que les gonzesse !Toujours pas prêt? Se moqua-t-il.

-La ferme! Lâcha Edward.

James rigola :

-En parlant de gonzesse... C'était qui cette fille la dernière fois?

-Une fille, fit Edward d'un ton froid.

-Hum...mais encore?

Il ne répondit pas :

-Oh aller! J'ai compris tu veux la garder pour toi .C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt canon.

Edward qui était en train de chercher quelque chose dans son sac releva vivement la tête et le regarda d'un regard aussi froid que le marbre :

-Tu l'oublies!

James rigola :

-Okay, okay,fit-il tout en levant les mains au ciel d'un air innocent.

Edward attrapa une chemise noire dans sa penderie et l'enfila .Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre .Il alla ouvrir :

-Oui?

C'était Andrea.

-Monsieur, votre amie est là, annonça-t-elle. Elle vous attend en bas. Dois-je lui dire que vous la rejoignez?

-Mon amie? Demanda Edward confus.

-Mademoiselle Bella je crois ,expliqua Andrea. »

A ce nom Edward se glaça ,quant à James ,un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage ,il quitta la chambre en vitesse et dévala les marches deux par deux pour aller accueillir cette fameuse Bella .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 11:

Cette maison était vraiment magnifique. Bella admirait chaque petits détails qui faisait de cette pièce une pièce fascinante. L'escalier était très grand et en fer forgé avec un tapis bordeaux .Un lustre en cristal magnifique était accroché au plafond,juste au dessus d'elle. Des tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs. Il y en avait plusieurs pourtant, un tableau attira plus son attention que les autres. Elle s'approcha pour le regarder de plus près. C'était le portrait d'une femme d'âge mur, quarante ans tout au plus. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns ,des yeux du même bleu que la mer. Elle était vraiment époustouflante. Toutefois ,elle avait un regard froid, qui donna d'ailleurs des frissons à Bella. Son regard était tellement stricte ,tellement sévère. Elle glaça la jeune fille sur place :

«Elle fiche la trouille, n'est-ce pas? Susurra une voix tout prêt de son oreille.

Elle sursauta et se retrouva nez à nez avec le beau blond :James. Elle recula et faillit trébuchai, mais il la retint. Il la regarda avec un regard d'une telle intensité. Les yeux de James étaient fascinant. Ils étaient verts et lui faisait pensé à des yeux de serpent. Elle les trouvait magnifique. Bella resta stupéfaite ,incapable de prononcer un seul mot, tandis que James la tenait toujours contre lui. Ce qui les fit revenir à la réalité fut un raclement de gorge. Edward se tenait droit comme un roc ,sur une marche, un regard froid sur le visage. Bella s'éloigna vivement ,mais prudemment cette fois-ci,de James. Elle regarda Edward ne sachant trop que dire :

-Hey!

-James! Fit Edward en tournant son regard vers celui-ci. Tu pourrais nous laisser tous les deux s'il te plaît.

James hésita ,regarda Bella puis Edward, et sourit de toutes ses dents:

-Biensur!

Sur ce ,il quitta la pièce :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Edward d'un ton las.

-Ton message...j'ai pensé que tu voulais qu'on se voit.

-Tu m'évite depuis la soirée ,et tu débarques comme ça sans prévenir...Je te jure ,je ne te comprends pas Bella.

Celle-ci ne sut que répondre. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cru? Que dès qu'elle franchirait l'entrée ,il lui sauterait dessus ,l'embrasserait et lui dirait qu'il l'aime comme un fou? Non, c'était évident que non :

-Je...je suis désolée. J'aurai peut-être pas du venir...Je suis désolée, c'est juste que tu t'interrogeais sur Paul, et que je ne voulais pas en parler, alors oui. Je l'avoue. Je t'ai évité. Excuse-moi.

Edward soupira et parut moins en colère :

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler de tout. C'est normal. J'ai été jaloux, je crois. Je suis désolé.

Bella le regarda perdue. Jaloux? Il était vraiment jaloux? Elle comprit alors que même s'il n'en avait pas l'air ,Edward s'était attaché à elle , tout comme elle s'était attaché à lui :

« Paul m'a brisé le cœur ,lâcha-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, sentant des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux.

-Je l'aimais et il m'a fait du mal, reprit-elle. J'évite d'en parler ou même d'y penser . Je n'aime pas en parler. Je...je ...je ne peux pas.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes . Edward s'approcha d'elle, prit son visage en coupe avec ses mains et la força à le regarder:

-Ça va ,lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Ça n'est pas grave Bella. Je comprends .Ça n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. James entra à ce moment-là .Il se racla la gorge. Le couple se sépara:

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais Edward ,on va être en retard .

-Vas-y seul, je te rejoindrai plus tard. Je vais rester un peu avec Bella.

-Voyons Edward, ne pas de bêtises ! On l'emmène avec nous.

-Il en est hors de question, refusa celui-ci.

-M'emmener ou ? Demanda Bella.

-Ça te dirait de faire la fête ce soir ,Bella? Fit James.

Celle-ci regarda Edward, et comprit quel genre de fête c'était .

-Je ...je crois que je vais plutôt rentrer.

-Oh allez! Insista James. Il faut savoir s'amuser dans la vie.

Bella se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas raison. Après tout si elle se sentait mal à l'aise ,elle pouvait rentrer. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce à quoi ressemblaient les fêtes de ce côté de la ville. Sa curiosité l'emporta sur le reste :

-D'accord, répondit-elle.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de James. Quant à Edward, il fut étonné :

-Bella !Tu sais quel genre de soirée ,c'est? Je ne t'emmène pas là-bas.

-Bien ,alors James le fera ,répondit-elle. »

Edward en fut, une fois de plus, étonné. Il comprit alors qu'il ne servait à rien de contester . Bella était bien trop têtue ,elle avait l'air décidée et sure de son choix .Il accepta donc à contre à coeur.

Que faisait-elle? Etait-elle folle? Non! Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait .Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à ça. Il fallait qu'elle se détende et tout irait bien. Elle regarda Edward pour se donner du courage. Celui-ci regardait par la vitre. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Ça n'était pas une nuit comme toutes les autres .L'air semblait étrangement ,le danger, l'adrénaline, l'excitation , l'inquiétude... Pleins d'émotions se mélangeaient dans dans le coeur de Bella. Ce qu'elle put lire dans le regard d'Edward ,était essentiellement de la peur et de l'inquiétude. Quant à James ,il conduisait son gros 4x4 .Même si c'était une grosse voiture ,avec beaucoup d'espace, Bella se sentait oppressée .Elle n'avait qu'une envie; faire demi-tour .Toutefois elle n'y pensa pas trop .Le trajet se passa dans le calme . Personne ne parla. Au bout d'un petit moment, James stoppa la voiture devant un immeuble , il descendit. Bella ne put alors plus bouger. Elle était comme paralysée. Edward la regarda inquiet:

« Si tu veux rentrer, je te ramène. Je comprendrai ,lui dit-il calmement.

Ces paroles eurent le don de lui redonner du courage .Elle sortit de la voiture la tête haute ,prête et décidée.

L'appartement ,ou se trouvait la fête était au cinquième étage. Les lieux étaient sales et pauvres , comme le reste de la banlieue .Un homme à la carrure d'un gorille vint leur ouvrir .Le son de la musique était assez fort. James secoua les packs de bière qu'il avait dans les mains sous le nez du gorille. Celui-ci ,très sérieux et froid au début, sourit quand il vit les deux garçons :

-Hey ,les gars! Comment vous allez? Ed, ça fait un baille!

Il posa alors son regard sur Bella et sourit:

-Je supose que tu as trouvé meilleure occupation, dit-il. Venez entrez.

Les trois invités s'exécutèrent. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. La pièce n'était pas très grande, tout comme l'extérieur, elle était sale. Edward resta prêt de Bella, et cela la rassura. Le son de la musique était très fort et plusieurs personnes dansaient dessus. Le garçon mit son bras au dos de Bella et la fit avancer vers d'autres personnes. Celle-ci put alors reconnaître la belle rousse Victoria et l'ours, Emett , qu'elle avait rencontrer la dernière fois. Quant la rousse vit Edward, un grand sourire se forma sur son visage :

-Eddie ! Cria-t-elle.

Une bière à la main, elle le prit dans ses bras, non sans bousculer Bella, qui en fut énervée. Il était clair, que Victoria était folle de son petit-ami. Quant à Emett, il parla avec James. Bella pensa alors qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Toutefois Edward repoussa vite la rouquine :

-Ty ! Fit-il heureux.

-Hey mec ! Fit un autre garçon en face d'eux.

Il était un peu moins grand qu'Edward, les cheveux châtains, des yeux verts. Les deux garçons se tapèrent dans la main :

-Comment ça va ?

-Bien, et toi ?

-Ca va, répondit Edward . Ca fait un baille !

-Sur !

Le garçon regarda alors Bella :

-C'est Bella, la fille dont je t'ai parlé.

-Oui, biensur, comprit le fameux Ty .Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Vodka, répondit Edward.

Puis il regarda la jeune fille :

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Un coca, répondit Bella gênée.

-Je vous amène ça, dit Ty avec un clin d'oeil.

Edward regarda Bella inquiet :

-Dis moi, si tu veux rentrer!

-Non c'est bon, répondit celle-ci.

A côté d'eux, James prit un sachet de poudre blanche le déversa sur une petite table prit un billet dans sa poche, l'enroula et sniffa la poudre. Quand il eut finit, il proposa le billet à Edward, tout en reniflant fortement. Celui-ci gêné, refusa. Bella le regarda :

-Vas-y, fit-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas l'empêcher de faire la fête.

-Tu es sûre ? Lui demanda Edward , qui en avait visiblement envie.

-Oui.

Le garçon, n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus, il s'empara du billet et sniffa le reste de cocaïne :

-Hey, j'en veux aussi, s'écria alors Victoria. »

La soirée risquait d'être longue pour Bella.

La jeune fille regardait son petit ami et les autres dansaient, heureux. Quant à elle, elle restait à l'écart. Elle n'avait rien à faire là, elle le savait. Elle aperçut alors Victoria qui venait vers elle :

« Tu danses pas?Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je préfère rester ici.

-A se demander qu'est-ce qu'il peut lui trouver ? Fit la rousse.

Sur ce elle repartit danser, et se colla à Edward. Bella se retourna vers le barman :

-Une vodka s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle.

Elle avala le verre de vodka en une seule fois :

-Un autre ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Bella plus que décidée, à montrer une bonne fois pour toute à cette sale rouquine qu'Edward lui appartenait, prit le verre et alla danser avec les autres. Elle poussa Victoria, et se colla au garçon. Celui-ci mit sa main sur son flanc. Il dansèrent corps à corps au rythme de la musique. Bella passa la soirée à enchaîner les verres. Elle oublia alors, tous ses problèmes et ne pensa qu'à une seule chose : s'amuser.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 12 :

« Bells ! Réveille-toi ! Cria une voix.

La jeune fille, sentit quelqu'un lui tirait le bras. Elle s'enfonça dans son oreiller et grogna :

-Bells ! On va être en retard ! Cria la voix.

Bella ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Tommy était à côté d'elle et la regardait. Il semblait avoir peur. Bella regarda son réveil 8:20. Jessica serait là dans cinq minutes. Elle se précipita hors du lit. Tommy la regarda faire :

-Tu as déjeuné ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, Tanya m'a préparé le petit déjeuner.

-Wahou ! S'exclama Bella tout en se dépêchant d'enfiler son pull.

C'était la première fois que sa soeur s'occupait de Tommy. Elle préférait laisser ça à Bella. Celle-ci se précipita dans la salle de bain. On put alors entendre un claxon provenir de dehors. Jess était là, Bella finit de se brosser les dents :

-Prends ta veste et ton sac, fit-elle à son frère.

Celui-ci obéit. Bella prit un doliprane dans sa salle de bain. Elle avait un mal de tête horrible. Elle attrapa sa veste et son sac. Tommy rejoint Jess, Bella ferma la porte, et en fit de même :

-Alors le réveille à était dur ? Lui Demanda son amie une fois dans la voiture.

-Sans commentaires, répondit Bella.

Elles déposèrent Tommy à l'école et filèrent vers le lycée. Bella était dans un état désastreux, elle ne se rappelait même plus de comment elle était rentré. Elle se rappelait seulement de quelques parties de la soirée. Arrivées au lycée, elle durent se dépêcher de rejoindre leur classe. Bella avait théâtre, elle pourrait voir Edward, et lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle entra dans la salle de théâtre et s'excusa auprès de Madame Bines. Elle chercha des yeux le garçon, mais ne le trouva pas, elle ne le vit d'ailleurs pas de toute la journée. A la fin des cours, Bella et ses amis restèrent avec Jessica afin de pouvoir enfin rencontrer le nouveau petit-ami de celle-ci. Bella était inquiète, Edward ne répondait à aucun de ses messages :

-Il est là, fit alors Jess. Je suis bien ? Demanda-t-elle soudain stressé.

-Tu es très bien, lui répondit Bella d'une voix rassurante.

Jessica regarda celle-ci, et d'un sourire elle la remercia. Bella se retourna afin de voir le fameux Tyler. Elle devait certainement alluciner :

-Tyler ! S'écria son amie tout en sautant dans ses bras.

C'était bien lui ! Ty, le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré la veille à la soirée :

-Je te présente, Bella,Lauren, Mike et Eric

-Bonjour, fit Tyler.

Il les regarda un par un, lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Bella, il prit un air surpris :

-On va vous laisser les filles, fit Jess . A demain.

-A demain.

Ils s'éloignèrent main dans la main :

-Il est pas mal, fit Lauren.

-Il a l'air cool, confirma Eric.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'en dis Bella ?

-Ca va, répondit-elle.

-Mon bus est là, je vous laisse, di Mike.

-J'y vais aussi, fit alors Lauren.

-On y va ? lui demanda Eric.

-Oui, répondit-elle un peu étourdie.

Ce soir-là, Eric raccompagna Bella jusqu'à chez elle.

Arrivée chez elle Bella descendit de la voiture et rentra chez elle. Lorsqu'elle rentra Tommy sauta dans ses bras. Son père était dans le salon et corrigeait comme à son habitude, des copies.

-Salut, P'pa, fit-elle.

Celui-ci sortit le nez de ses copies .

-Ca a été ta journée ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle savait bien, que même si elle commençait à lui raconter toute sa journée, il ne l'écouterai pas. Il avait posé cette question, mais au fond ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elle le regarda longuement. Son père avait des cernes et une barbe de trois jours. Il avait l'air épuisé :

-Oui.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle lui donna. Son père parut s'en contenter, étant donné qu'il se replongea dans ses copies :

-Et toi alors ? Ca a été ?Demanda-t-elle à son petit frère.

-Oui. La maîtresse m'a dis que j'avais très bien travaillé, fit-il tout fier.

-C'est bien champion ! Le félicita-t-elle.

-Papa, je doit passer chercher un truc chez Jess, mentit-elle.

-Tu en as pour longtemps ?

-Non, je serai là dans une heure.

-D'accord.

-Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda Tommy.

-Non ! Se précipita-t-elle de dire. Tu dois faire tes devoirs, et tu vas ranger ta chambre aussi jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ? Fit-il déçu.

-Parce que c'est comme ça ! Affirma-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, Tanya rentra :

-Salut, dit-elle.

Elle posa son manteau à l'entrée et regarda sa sœur, un sourire en coin.

-Alors ? Pas trop la gueule de bois?Demanda-t-elle.

Bella la fusilla du regard, attrapa sa veste et sortit. Elle roula jusqu'à chez Edward. Elle était inquiète. Elle sortit de sa voiture et alla taper à sa porte. Ce ne fut pas Andrea qui vint lui ouvrir mais plutôt une Victoria totalement souriante. Elle n'avait sur elle qu'une chemise à Edward. Quand elle vit, Bella, son sourire laissa place, à un visage énervé :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Qui est-ce?Fit Edward qui arrivait derrière. Bella ? Fit-il d'un air surpris.

Celle-ci ne sut que dire. Elle le regarda d'un air de dégoût, se retourna et partit en direction de sa voiture. Elle sentit Edward lui attraper le bras, elle se dégagea aussitôt et retourna vers lui :

-Lâche-moi ! Fit-elle haineuse.

-Bella, écoute-moi !

-Que je t'écoute ? Je me suis inquiété toute la journée. Je me suis imaginé, que tu n'étais pas bien, qu'il t'était peut-être arrivé quelque chose, et je te trouve chez toi avec cette pute avec juste ta chemise sur le dos. Tu n'as même pas répondu à mes messages ! Et tu as vraiment cru que j'allais t'écouter m'expliquer n'importe quel mensonge que tu auras trouvé ?

-Tu vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie pour si peu ! Oui, elle a ma chemise sur elle ! Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Cria Bella.

Celle-ci se retourna, monta dans sa voiture, et roula jusqu'à chez elle. Elle entra dans sa maison, et fila dans sa chambre. Bella attrapa son portable.

_Besoin d'un calin_

Elle l'envoya à Lauren et Eric. Dix minutes plus tard, ils furent là et l'a consolèrent.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 13 :

Le lundi matin, Bella se réveilla la boule au ventre. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, et pourtant il le faudrait. Sur le chemin, Jess ne parla que de Tyler. Bella avait décidé de ne rien lui dire pour l'instant. Elle avait l'air si heureuse avec lui, elle ne voulait pas gâcher son bonheur. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la cour du lycée, la sonnerie retentit. Il était temps pour elles, d'aller en cours. Bella et Eric, se dirigèrent vers leur salle d'histoire. Bella eut un haut le cœur, lorsqu'elle le croisa dans le couloir. Edward ne la regarda même pas, il continua son chemin comme si de rien était. Eric regarda son amie, inquiet :

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

Bella se ressaisit :

-Bien sur, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

En cours d'histoire , elle n'écouta pas le professeur, ni même dans les autres cours qu'elle avait ce jour-là. Elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête. Elle afficha un sourire toute la journée, un sourire qui n'était pas vrai. Elle appréhenda la dernière heure, le cour de théâtre. Elle serait obligé d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Quand elle rentra dans la salle de théâtre, le boule au ventre, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil le plus au fond. Bella inspecta les lieux, il n'était pas encore là. Madame Bines vint vers elle :

-Bonjour Bella, fit-elle.

-Bonjour Madame.

Les élèves commencèrent la répétition de leur spectacle. Bella se sentit alors observée. Elle osa tourner la tête vers le côté vit Edward à l'autre bout de la salle. Essayait-il de l'éviter ? Elle comprit qu'elle avait peut-être attaché trop d'importance à leur relation. Une demie heure après que la répétition ait commencé, il ne l'avait toujours pas regarder. Allait-il faire ça longtemps ? Bella sentit la colère monter en elle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, elle prit son sac et sortir de la pièce. Arrivée à l'extérieur, elle prit une cigarette et l'alluma. Ses larmes avaient fini par couler sur ses joues. Elle détestait ça, elle détestait pleurer. Elle avait honte de pleurer. Elle essuyait ses joues lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière :

-T'en aurai une pour moi ?

Bella prit son paquet , sortit une cigarette et la donna à Edward. Il l'alluma et prit une bouffée :

-Elle est vraiment nulle cette pièce !

-De la merde ! Confirma Bella tout en souriant, d'un vrai sourire cette fois-ci.

Edward regarda Bella dans les yeux :

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Bella détourna le regard :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai mal agis.

-Non ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Je veux dire, d'accord elle est belle. Mais nous deux, c'était pas mal. Pourquoi tu nous as pas laissé notre chance ? Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait ?

-C'est pourtant clair, non ? Elle n'avait que ta chemise sur elle...

-Non ! Bella non ! Je ne t'ai pas trompé !

-Ne mens pas.

-Bella, elle est resté dormir chez moi, parce que ce que tu as dis jeudi, ça m'a blessé.

-Ce que j'ai dis jeudi?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Je ne me rappelle même pas, de comment j'ai fini dans mon lit.

-Tu as dis que...tu l'aimais.

-Que j'aimais qui ?

-Jake.

-Quoi ? Demanda Bella confuse.

-Tu as dis qu'il était avec ta sœur, mais qu'il devrait être avec toi.

-Non ! Fit-elle tout en prenant le visage d'Edward en coupe avec ses mains pour qu'il l'écoute. Je ne l'aime pas. Je l'ai aimé, mais je ne l'aime plus.

-Mais...

-Chut ! Le coupa-t-elle. Plus je passe de temps avec toi, plus je l'oublie. Je suis avec toi Edward. Tu me plais ! Je ne l'aime plus . C'est fini.

Ca n'est que lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Elle ne l'aimait plus :

-Donc tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Non ! Et tu ne m'as pas trompé ?

-Non ! Je me fiche de Victoria, elle sait très bien qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre elle …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Bella l'embrassa.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 14 :

Bella regarda ses doigts s'entre-croiser avec ceux d'Edward. Ils étaient tous deux allongés sur le canapé du jeune homme :

-Tu connais bien Tyler ? Demanda Bella.

-Oui. On a grandi ensemble lorsqu'on habitait à New York.

-Et est-ce qu'il... se drogue ? Hésita-t-elle.

Edward la regarda intrigué :

-Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ?

-Il sort avec Jessica.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il.

Bella acquiesça :

-Ca lui arrive, répondit Edward.

-Souvent ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, fit-il rassurant. Il fera attention à elle.

-Je l'espère, dit-elle.

-Elle compte beaucoup pour toi ?

-C'est ma meilleure amie. C'est comme si c'était moi, je lis en elle et elle lit en moi.

Bella hocha la tête :

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-James? Demanda Bella.

-Je sais, c'est difficile à croire. Bella peut être un parfait connard, mais il m'a beaucoup aidé.

-Aider ?

-Oui, quand j'ai enfin réalisé que le couple de mes parents, n'était basé que sur l'argent. Il m'a aidé, il m'a sorti, et maintenant je suis heureux.

Bella acquiesça :

-Je sais ce que tu penses, fit alors Edward. Tu penses qu'il m'a incité à me droguer.

-Non, mentit la jeune fille.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir, sourit Edward.

Bella plissa les yeux :

-Ca n'est pas vrai, le contredit-elle.

-Si, rigola-t-il.

-Non !

Edward se mit au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa. Il se dégagea, mais Bella l'attira à elle. Leur baiser se fit plus intense, Edward avait une main dans les cheveux de Bella, et la jeune fille remonta peu à peu le t-chirt du garçon puis finit par l'enlever. Bella fut étonnée, par le torse parfait d'Edward. Elle était tellement bien là avec lui :

« Je suis rentrée, fit alors une voix féminine dans l'entrée.

Edward se leva se releva avec une telle rapidité, que Bella en fut étonnée. Une femme d'à peu près la quarantaine se tenait devant eux. La femme était habillé avec goût. Bella fut éblouie par sa beauté :

-Maman ? S'étonna Edward. »

Edward était dans la cuisine avec sa mère. Bella était seule dans le salon, elle l'attendait. La curiosité de la jeune fille l'emporta. Elle s'approcha près de la cuisine, et écouta :

«Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Demanda Edward.

-Je suis encore chez moi, non ?

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

-Pourquoi faire ? Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu ramènes, n'importe qui ici. Tu es comme ton père.

-Bella n'est pas n'importe qui !

-Oui, enfin tu disais ça aussi pour Nancy, Marissa, Victoria et j'en passe.

-Maman ! Fit Edward énervé.

-Oui, mon chéri, répondit sa mère. Tu es jeune, c'est normal. Amuse-toi !

Elle se retourna toute souriante et sortit de la cuisine, Edward sur ses talons. Bella s'était dépêchait de s'éloigner :

-Hey ! Fit alors Edward retrouvant le sourire.

-Je vais rentrer, dit alors Bella tout en prenant sa veste.

-Déjà ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui.

Edward sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas :

-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.

-Bella, insista-t-il.

-J'ai compris Edward, je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici.

-Bella..

-Non, le coupa-t-elle. C'est bon, on se voit demain ?

-D'accord, fit Edward désolé.

Bella l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit. Elle remonta dans sa voiture et pris le chemin pour chez elle. Cette femme était vraiment méchante. Bella comprit alors ce qu'Edward vivait. Elle se sentait mal pour lui. Elle était toutefois heureuse qu'ils se soient réconciliés.


End file.
